


All Of Us Together, No Matter The Universe

by imimmortalagain



Series: Enterprise Street [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe -They didn't go into Starfleet, Fluff, M/M, Possible Femslash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Jean-Luc, Will Riker, Worf, Data, Geordi, Beverly and Deanna never served together on the Enterprise. Instead they found each other, pooled their money together and bought a good house. They live together as roommates, their dynamic is very interesting. And it only get's better when a certain used-to-be omnipotent being moves in next door.





	1. The New Q Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I will update every other week. Not this coming Saturday but the following the second chapter will be out :)

It is early in the morning. The low horizon is a vibrant orange and the higher it went it faded into blue. Clouds were lazily strewn across the sky, their under bellies were bright orange but the top is bright white. The last of the remaining stars started to fade away into the oncoming brightness of the new day.

Will Riker is observing this happen from a small overhang above a porch. He is sitting leisurely his left leg extended outwards and his right bent and propped up by his bare foot. He is currently wearing jeans and a white tee-shirt. His left arm is behind him holding him up while his right one laid atop the right leg.

He sat there thinking about space. He had wanted to go off into space but he had stayed down here on Earth as a firefighter and save lives. He earned $15.24 an hour and though it is good pay,  it was very hard for a single person to afford a decent living space on that salary. For that reason he and his friends got together and payed for this good sized home and were now all sharing a house.

He thought about his chance of working on a new Starship Starfleet had designed, but he’d rather directly save lives. He never regretted his decision, especially when he saves someone, but at times he wonders what it might’ve been like up in space. And right now is one of the those times.

He is deep in thought when he hears a knock on the window. Will jumped, obviously scared, his heart rate increased his breathing deepened and he almost lost his footing on the roof. He turned around to see who had startled him to see his roommate and long time friend; Worf.

He opened the window slightly.

“I am sorry that I have startled you, but may I join?” Worf asked.

 

“Yes,” Will started his heart and breathing rate returning to normal. Worf grabbed the window and raised it until he had enough room to climb out. He climbed out of the window and walked on to the overhang.

He is wearing a police-department shirt on and black jersey shorts. He walked forward next to Will, who is now sitting up with his legs bent and crossed. Worf kneeled down and eventually sat onto his butt, his legs extended.

They both sat in silence looking out onto the sunrise.

“It’s very early to be up,” Worf stated in a low gruff voice.

“Yes, it is,” Will started still looking out to the horizon, “But I haven’t seen a sunrise lately. Why are you up?”

“I usually go on a morning jog,” He explained.

“Not going on one today?”

“I, too, haven’t seen a sunrise in a while.” They stopped talking and a peace rested into place at the beginning of this long eventful day.

 

This day started like a normal day. Jean-Luc Picard woke up early to cook breakfast for the house of seven.

Jean-Luc Picard is a well-known diplomat in starfleet. Most of his time is spent in starfleet hq in San Francisco, rarely did he have to travel out into space.

 

Beverly’s alarm went off, much to Deanna Troi’s disliking. She pulled her covers up over her head and covered her ears.

“Sorry,” Beverly tiredly mumbled as she stopped the incessant ringing of the old style alarm clock with push of a button. She got up quietly and stretched as Deanna fell right back to sleep. The room had a bunk bed right next to the window. Opposite of the window is the exit of the room. On the adjacent wall is a desk and computer. The other side is a dresser. They had a tan carpet and a light pink room color. She opened the second drawer on the left side of the dresser and pulled out a plain white blouse, black denim and undergarments. She pulled off her nightclothes and placed them in the dirty hamper pulling on the clothes. She took time to style her hair and do her makeup. She left the room quickly so she would stop bothering Deanna and went downstairs

She wandered into the kitchen to find Jean-Luc preparing eggs for everyone.

“Did you see if Worf was up? It’s getting close to his time to eat, if he doesn’t come soon he’ll either miss work or breakfast,” Jean-Luc explained, while flipping an egg. Beverly walked to the counter where the coffee pot is.

“No, but after I start my coffee I’ll check. Today’s the funeral?” She asks. A few weeks ago Admiral James Marcuson died of old age, he was a very good friend of Jean-Luc and it was a hard time for him when James died.

“It is indeed, Starfleet is letting me out early to attend,” Jean-Luc replied. He tried, and succeeded, in keeping his feelings to himself. He didn’t sound upset, but he was, and Beverly knew.

There is a silence, a mix of peaceful and awkwardness in it. Beverly and Jean-Luc had a very close history. Her husband, Jack, was a close friend of Jean-Luc, they were both diplomats. On Jack’s last diplomatic mission he partnered up with Jean-Luc. There was an ambush and Jack was killed, Jean-Luc had to tell the news to Beverly. As time went on Beverly and Jean-Luc grew very close and became great friends. They had deep feelings for eachother, and sometimes it was hard to tell if it was strong friendship or love.

After she had got the coffee pot going she went upstairs to Worf and Riker’s room. She opened the door to find the room empty. She frowned, the beds had been slept in, they hadn’t stayed out all night. Their night clothes are strewn out all over the floor.

“Boys,” She sighed. Her attention is drawn to the window when the curtain flapped from a light breeze. She walked up to the curtain. She pulled it back and looked out the window to see Worf and Will relaxing on the overhang. Beverly sighed,

“Worf, Will it’s time for breakfast,” She told them, and left the room. She walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. On the counter, on a coaster, is her coffee.

“I poured your coffee,” Jean-Luc offered the unnecessary explanation.

“Thank you,” She replied as she crossed the threshold, grabbing the coffee cup. She crossed her arms, cup in hand as she took a sip of the coffee.

Jean-Luc finished making his eggs. He had them on a plate in his right hand, and in his left hand he had plates and silverware for everyone. He exited the kitchen and set the plates and food down on the table. He and Beverly then cleaned off the table and distributed the the plates and silverware. They both sat down.

Just on schedule the Worf and Will had just descended the stairs and joined them for breakfast. Now they were wearing their work uniforms. They, too, sat down. Everyone started filling their plates with eggs. They started eating. Still tired from the early morning they were quiet.

As time progressed they were joined by Deanna.

She had curly black hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her eyebrows were thick. She had soft black eyes, average nose and her lips weren’t very big but they weren’t an average size. Her skin is pale. She isn’t very tall either. She wore light blue blouse and jeans. She sat down next to Beverly and they talked about work and other trivial things. She also thanked Jean-Luc for the meal.

Geordi and Data came down at the same time, holding each others hands. 

Once Geordi started eating Worf and Will got up and left for work.

Data didn’t need food yet he still sat down and sat next to his boyfriend Geordi.

“Are you two ever going to get married?” Deanna joked sometime during the meal. It is sort of a running joke that never fully got an answer.

Later Deanna left to work. She is a counselor. She owned a small building for her office and her work. She is a very well known, and well respected counselor.

Leaving Data, Geordi, Beverly and Jean-Luc. Geordi and Data both worked at Caltech in Pasadena. It is only a twenty-second underground journey if they boarded the Warp-Loop. A train that traveled at Warp speed.

Data and Geordi left at the same time, they both thanked Jean-Luc for the meal and left on time. Beverly left very shortly after them. But while she was still there she helped clean the table. She left, then Jean-Luc got dressed, and also left. Leaving the house empty.

 

The first person to return is Picard. He returned to the house around 3:00 to get ready for the funeral.

The first thing he noticed when he arrived home is the neighboring house had finally been sold. There is a very expensive car in the driveway and lots of boxes scattered on the porch. Jean-Luc is… excited that there’s new neighbor, the old one was a crabby old man who left his loud dog outside all night. It would howl and bark making it difficult for anyone to get any sleep.

He walked over to the house and knocked on the door. The door swung open. There is a man there; he had brown messy hair that stuck up at angles, a long open forehead and a wide nose. He eyed Jean-Luc with a weird sort of curiosity.

“You’re my new neighbor, aren’t you?” He says in an high pitched voice.

“Yes, indeed I am,” Picard nodded along with his response, “Jean-Luc Picard.” He held out his hand to shake the neighbors. The man grasped his hand firmly and shook it.

“Q. Nice to meet you,” He says. Jean-Luc found it slightly… curious that his name is just Q, but it is none of his business.

“I would continue to talk, but I have places to be, I believe I will see you later,” Picard explains and after a goodbye from Q, he left to go get ready for the funeral.

 

Deanna Troi is the second of the seven to get off. She had a long day, her third meeting was with a young suicidal teen, she feels she had gotten far with him, but it didn’t stop her from worrying about him. She walked up to the front porch of her house, completely ignoring the fact that the house next hers wasn’t unoccupied anymore. She inserted her keys into the lock, turning them, opening the door and entering her house. She dropped her bag in the entryway, kicking off her flip-flops and dropping her keys on the coffee table.

She sat down and just thought. No about anything in particular. She just let her mind wander. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. She pushed the button and looked at it.

_New message:_

_From: Bev_

_I’m going to be late tonight, I have an emergency surgery. Sorry, Dee._

 

She unlocked her phone and clicked on text messages.

 

 _To: Bev_ She typed.

_Okay. I’ll take the boys out then I don’t trust them with the stove. :)_

She hit send and put away her phone. She got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

The front door opened then closed.

“You’re missing the point Data,” Geordi said. He kicked off his shoes and placed them in the pile, Data doing the same.

“And what would that point be?” Data inquired.

“Yes, Mr. Sarlek has more experience than Mrs. Las but in the past ten years of Mr. Sarlek’s career he hasn’t done anything helpful for Caltech. He’s been keeping it on a flat line. If we want Caltech to benefit we need a fresh opinion, and Mrs. Las has exactly that,” Geordi explains. Data takes a minute to think about this and finally says;

“I think I see ‘the point’.” They, bye now, were sitting on the couch leaning into each other as Deanna walks out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

“Caltech getting a new president?” Deanna asked.

“Yes,” Data replies.

“That’s what you’re arguing about?” Deanna asks.

“Yes,” Geordi answers this time.

“Well, we’ll have time to discuss it later, right now we need to-” They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“I will get it,” Data responds, standing up and walking to the door. He opens the door to find the Q there.

“I suppose you are my new neighbors,” Q says, he holds out his hand, “The name’s Q.”

“I am Data.” He grabs Q’s hand and shakes it, “Would you like to come in?” Q nods and Data moves out of the way letting the tall man in. He walks into the living room to see a Deanna and Geordi sitting on the couch.

“Welcome to the neighborhood, I’m Deanna Troi” Deanna welcomes with a warm smile, after she stood up.

“Well I hope it is as welcoming as it seems,” He replies, but he didn’t return the smile.

“I’m Geordi LaForge,” Geordi says, he too had stood up.

“Nice to meet you,” Q replies. No one had said anything for a few seconds so Q asks:

“Could I invite you all to dinner?”

“That’s very kind of you, but we are going out to eat, would you like to join us?” Deanna invites. Data and Geordi share a quick glance, unaware of these plans.

“I would love to join,” Q replies with a smile.

“Good, the place we’ll be meeting at is Tasha’s Diner at 6,” Deanna says. They all bade farewell and he leaves.

“We’re going out to eat? I thought Beverly was cooking,” Geordi replied.

“Yeah, but she had an emergency surgery and is staying at work late,” Deanna explains. It is four o’clock now and in an hour Worf would get off of work. For the time being the played cards.

They gathered around the table, Data gathered the cards and dealt out seven cards to everyone,

“Seven is the game, Bajoran style,” Data explains. Everyone looks at three of their cards. Since Deanna is to the left of Data she makes the first bet.

“250,” She says.

“I match your 250 and add 50 more,” Geordi replies.

“I am going to have to fold,” Data says shoving his cards into the discard pile.

“Ready to draw?” Data asks the two.

“Yes,” The say in unison. The both draw another card from their stack of seven. Deanna smirks, hoping to throw Geordi off, but he doesn’t fold.

“100, flat,” Deanna bets throwing her chips in the middle.

“... I’ll match that but I’ll add another hundred,” Geordi replies.

“Ready to draw again?” Data asks. Once more they utter yes’ and draw.

Currently Deanna had three threes, and the rest is nothing. If she could make a full house with the next two cards she has the utmost faith that she would win.

“Ready?” Data asks.

“Yes.”

“Yeah.” They draw their next card. Geordi let’s out a sigh.

“Fold,” He exclaims. Deanna takes in all the chips, with a laugh.

“You knew I was bluffing, didn’t you?” Geordi asked in a suspecting tone.

“Yes, I did,” Deanna admits. They play for a full hour and by the end of it Data had had the most.

Worf arrived home, he slammed the door shut. kicked his shoes into the pile, walked in and dropped his keys on the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch.The couch screeched but didn’t give way. Deanna turns in her chair at the table setting her cards down, Data also turns to look at Worf.

“Rough day at the station?” Deanna asks, even though she already knew. It was her empathetic abilities, she got them from her Betazoid mother.

“Particularly,” Worf scowls from the couch.

“Having trouble with, Gary? Garrett something?” Geordi asks.  

“Garrett Langorn he’s defiant, I give him direct orders yet he doesn’t follow. That’s insubordination!” He practically yells, clenching his fist.

“Why hasn’t he been reprimanded or fired?” Deanna asked.

“When I tell the chief he doesn’t listen. He thinks that because I am Klingon I expect a higher standard than necessary,” Worf explains.

“Well calm down,” Deanna starts, Worf looks up at her about to say something, “because by the end of this hour you need to be ready to go to Tasha’s diner.” She explains the rest, cutting him off. He get’s up and walks goes upstairs to gather clothes. After a long day at the station he needed a nice shower.

Deanna goes upstairs to change into something less formal, a blue tee-shirt and dark jeans. Data and Geordi were already ready, because they could wear whatever they wanted to work.

By the time everyone is ready it’s fifteen minutes till six. They head outside to Deanna’s suburban. They arrived there with two minutes till.

The place was not large or small, but a comfortable size. There were tables strewn out all over the place, walls were a welcoming light blue and the tiles were checkered. Right next to the door was a podium. Behind the podium was a woman. She had bright, almost white, blonde hair, the roots though were black. She was wearing a tee-shirt that says “Tasha’s Diner”, and an apron tied around her waist. Her name was Tasha.

Tasha had a phone in hand but when the bell that signified the door was opening she put it away and looked up. Deanna, Worf, Data and Geordi walked through the door. Tasha smiled and walked up to the Deanna and gave her a hug.  

“Hey Tasha,” Deanna greets when they stop hugging, “How is everything?”

“Well, this rusty old place is still working, so… good, I’d say,” Tasha replies with a smile, “Where’s Jean-Luc and Bev? Don’t tell me they went on a date?” She’s now leaning onto the podium while everyone stands behind Deanna. Data and Geordi seem to be having their own conversation while Worf waits patiently to make a comment.

“No, Jean-Luc’s at a funeral and Bev is staying extra for a surgery, but we’ll have another person joining us,” Deanna explains, smiling.

“I’ll take you to your table then,” She replies. She stands up straight and bends down to look behind the podium. In one swift move she takes out silverware. She stands, and makes a quick glance behind her and starts walking through the maze of tables, with the group in her trail.

“Tasha, I hear there’s a B’rq tournament coming up. Do you want to get the team together and join?” Worf asks as they arrive at the table. B’rq is a very physical Klingon game. There is a base guarded by one team. The other team tries to get into the base, and knock out the defensive team, so they are all unconscious at the same time. The guarding team tries to knock out the attacking one so they are all unconscious at the same time. There are no breaks and it only ends when one team is entirely knocked out, the longest game has a record time of three days, the watchers threw only bottled water into the ring so they could continue.

She smiles an excited smirk, almost. They arrive at the table and she distributes the silverware out.

“You think I didn’t know?” She ask with a chuckle, “I’ve already talked to the team, I was about to text you when you arrived. Practice this Saturday.”

“Great,” He says. The others have already taken their seat and Worf takes the seat next to Deanna. Tasha started walking away when the bell rang. The group looked up to see that Q had just walked in. He uttered hello to Tasha and explained that he was with the group in the back.

“Ahh your with the Enterprise Bunch,” She realizes. The name ‘The Enterprise Bunch’ came from the fact that the street their house is on is named Enterprise.

“You know them?” Q asks.

“Yeah, I used to live in the house, until I started this little joint, there is a loft above the restaurant that I live in,” She says with a nod. She starts walking and Q follows, his arms crossed. They arrive at the table and Q sits down with them.

“I trust you had a relaxing time at home,” Deanna greets.

“It was slow, but yes, it wasn’t stressful. What about you?” He asked.

“We played Bajoran Seven,” Data responds.

“Poker,” Q comments.

“Yes, do you play?” Data asks, giving him a questioning look.

“No, I never learned. May I ask, where are the menus?” Q responds. Deanna smiles and glances at Geordi who meets her glance.

“The chef, she’s…” Deanna stops to think for a way to word it, “She has intuition, she can guess what you’re going to want with 98% percent accuracy, and if it’s not something you want it’s something you will like.” She smiles with a shrug. Q opens his mouth to say something but closes it and seems to think over something.

“So Q, why did you move to California?” Worf asks.

“Well, I come from a place called the Continuum. The Continuum is a very strict place you make a mistake and,” He makes a slicing motion across his throat, “I made a little mistake and they cast me out!” He says in disbelief.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Deanna replies. Q just shakes his head.

“It’s fine, they were annoying anyway,” Q responds. Deanna opens her mouth to say something but a phone rings. Data’s hand goes to his pocket and he removes the ringing phone,

“I will return shortly,” He explains, looking down at the phone, “I must take this.” Data stands up and walks through the restaurant, out the front door and onto the side of the road.

He answers the call and puts it against his ear.

 _“Brother,”_ Comes from the phone.

 

“I wonder what that was?” Worf asks, while Data is still outside. Worf and Geordi look at each other.

“Probably Caltech, they have been handing out promotions left and right recently,” Geordi explains, he didn’t necessarily believe himself because Caltech didn’t call this late at night.

“You seem worried,” Q notices, directing his words towards Geordi, but he was looking at Worf with some mock interest.

“I don’t know, it’s pretty weird, him getting a call this late, it’s probably nothing but I… it’s my intuition,” Geordi explains.

“You could ask Guinan when she comes with are food,” Worf recommends.

“I will,” Geordi replies with a nod.

At this moment an African American woman comes out of the kitchen with two filled plates on her arms. She has a purple dress on and a strange hat of the same color on. She wasn’t looking directly at Q so she didn’t really notice him. Not until he noticed her.

“Hey Guinan,” Deanna greets happily. Q looks up.

“Oh…” He whines, “It’s you.” He puts his face in his hand and rests his elbow on the table, but his eyes never left Guinan, “I see you’re calling yourself Guinan now.” She looks up to the whining voice of Q.

“Hmmm,” She says in contempt, “The continuum finally got the sense to throw you out?”

“No…” He lies, but she sees straight through it and looks at him with a piercing gaze, “Yes.”

“So… you’re not omnipotent anymore?” Guinan inquires with a chuckle, “Serves you right.”

“I’ve just been kicked from my home, you could at least pretend to care,” Q replies narrowing his eyes and tilting his head.

“You should forget him,” She recommends, turning now to Deanna, “He’s selfish, uncaring and cruel.”

“Oh really? I’ve lost my home and _you’re_ attacking _me_. Not the other way around. Now may we have our food? Or are you going to lecture my neighbors on why they should hate me?” Q asks. Guinan opens her mouth to say something but she doesn’t. She sets the trays onto the table and stalks away pursing her lips.

Geordi let’s out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Deanna was also shocked, she had never seen Guinan angry or rude to anyone, all she could think was ‘What could a man do to result in all of her wrath?’

“So you two have met,” Worf is the first to break the silence, with a statement of the obvious.

“Oh, good job Worf you’re the master of the obvious,” Q sighs sarcastically. Worf crinkles his nose but doesn’t say anything, “Yes, we’ve met.”

“What did you do?” Deanna asks, wanting to know what could inflict Guinan’s wrath.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Q responds, looking down to his hands. Deanna, though she was curious, didn’t say another word.

“Well!” She starts with emphasis to signify a change of subject, “Worf, you wanted the Gagh?”

“Yes. I also wanted Chech’tluth,” Worf responds. Deanna searches for the drink that has steam rising from it, once she has found it she passes it to him. She then hands him the Gagh.

“Okay, who wanted the-” She was interrupted by Data rejoining the group. He didn’t say anything about the call he received, he just sat down.

“You okay, Data?” Geordi asks.

“Geordi, sometimes you seem to forget that I do not have emotions, I am functioning adequately. If you are curious about the call I will tell you about it at a later time,” Data responds. Geordi opens his mouth to argue, but decides he rather wait till later.

“Data I take it you ordered the Fried Chicken in your ever continuing quest to be human,” Deanna guesses with a smile. Data nods

“You are correct, Deanna,” He replies. Deanna goes through until all the food and drinks are passed out.  

“Did you hear that the Federation is considering a treaty with the Cardassians?” Geordi asks.

“That would give us a tactical advantage, but can they be trusted?” Worf replies.

“It’s amazing how far the Federation has come in so little time,” Deanna replies, “I mean in the past 200 years we’ve added the Klingons, we’ve made legitimate progress with Romulans and now the Cardassians.”

“Yes, it’s the humans need to grow and conquer,” Q replies, “And I don’t mean it in a bad way.” He continued knowing how people tend to be easily offended.

The rest of the dinner went decently well. Q, of course, made snide comments, but the group got used to them and didn’t mind as much. They in general like Q as a person. They left the restaurant in a good mood liking the dinner and the new neighbor, the disagreement between Guinan and Q almost long forgotten.

Deanna pulled Q aside as the rest filed into the car. Q opens his mouth to speak but Deanna cuts him off;

“I don’t know your history with Guinan, frankly I don’t want to know. Her judgment will not affect my opinion of you. I trust you, and will until you give me a reason not to. Okay?” Deanna explains with a solemn face.

Q opens his mouth as if he is going to add something but resides with a simple “Okay.”

“Thank you for inviting me,” He thanks, the first entirely polite statement or action of the entire night. She gives him a slight smile.

“You’re welcome.”

 

Once everyone arrived home it’s about eight o’clock. Everyone is settling down, and everything is peaceful. Deanna and Worf were sitting down watching some show about the ancient west. Everything calm, except for the conversation taking place in the first room on the right.

“Did I ever tell you about Lore?” Data asked looking over at Geordi. Geordi pauses to think for a moment.

“No I don’t believe so,” He replies.

“Lore is my brother.”

 


	2. Lore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data decides to confront Lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a PG-14 scene.

“Your… brother?” Geordi asked in apprehension. Data nodded curtly. 

“Yes, my brother,” Data replies, with a straight face. Geordi’s face contorted, he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. 

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” Geordi finally replies. 

“Yes, Dr. Soong created Lore, my brother, first but he was malevolent, and too perfect, the colonist were jealous of him. Dr. Soong deactivated him and made me,” Data explains. 

“Wow, I didn’t know. I’m sorry Data,” Geordi utters. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Geordi,” Data replies, “It is what happened and you can not help what happened.” 

“So if he- wait. How did he call you if he was deactivated?” Geordi asked. 

“I do not know,” Data answers simply. 

“Who knew about him, besides you Dr. Soong?” Geordi inquires. 

“No one except the colonists, and they are long dead,” Data replies.

“And is Dr. Soong alive?” Geordi asked, even though he knew the answer. 

“He disappeared a while ago and was assumed dead,” Data replied. 

“So then someone found and reassembled him?” Geordi questioned. 

“That seems to be the only possibility,” Data answered in agreement. 

“Data, did you ever meet Lore?” 

“Yes, and in the time he turned me off, pretended to be me and tried to get the people who I was fond of.” 

“Sort of like an evil twin.” 

“Precisely,” Data confirmed. Geordi’s mouth made a straight line. He’s quiet, trying to think of what to say. 

Geordi opened his mouth and drew in a deep breath, but closed his mouth when nothing to say came to mind.

Seconds passed until Geordi opened his mouth again, this time words did come;

“Why did he call you?” 

“He wants me to come and give a proper burial of Dr. Soong.” 

“He didn’t have one?” 

“No, Lore says he has found Dr. Soong’s dead body,” Data explains. 

“I don’t know Data,” Geordi says with a sigh, “For all you know it’s a trap.” 

“I never said I was going,” Data replies. 

“So you’re not?” Geordi asks. 

“No, I am going,” Data corrects. Geordi draws in a sharp breath,

“I don’t think you should. There’s a great possibility it’s a trap and you’ll be disassembled next time, not him.” 

“I realize that Geordi, but Dr. Soong was my father. I should be there for the funeral, should I not?” Geordi sat to think about this while he let out a long yawn.

“Can we talk more about this tomorrow? I am tired.” Data nodded. 

Geordi and Data got dressed for bed, while Geordi climbed under the covers and Data turned off the light. Data walked back and climbed into bed. Though they both had an extreme amount of room they didn’t take it all up, but snuggled together in the middle. Geordi had his arm around Data, hugging him, while Data rested his head so their foreheads were touching. 

“Good night Data, I love you,” Geordi said with a yawn.

“I love you too,” Data replied, Geordi placed a small kiss on Data’s lips and fell asleep. 

 

Deanna had fallen asleep so, Worf had carried her up to her room. He laid her down on the top bunk and pulled the covers up over her. He walked down the stairs to see Jean-Luc is finally home. He looked upset. 

“Have you met the new neighbor?” Worf asked Jean-Luc, he nodded. 

“Yes,” He replied.

“He’s a very… interesting person,” Worf explained. Worf wasn’t sure if he did or didn’t like Q. Q was obnoxious, but he was also funny and generally good company. At least from what he could tell from earlier. 

“Hmm, yes,” Jean-Luc replied. He dropped his keys on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen for a cup of tea. Worf followed him. 

“I’m going to bed, good night.” Worf went upstairs and fell asleep. And in time, so did Picard. 

The next morning was Saturday, everyone except the girls and Worf were off of work. Jean-Luc woke up early and made breakfast for them and then right back to bed. 

Will arrived later that morning, just returning from his shift at the firehouse. He, too, went to bed. 

The first to wake in the house was Worf, he woke up for his morning run. He got dressed and walked down the stairs. He went into the kitchen. He walked curtly across the floor, his footsteps causing a light pattering against the cold, tiled surface. He opened the cabinet, and grabbed the box of cereal, and from another cabinet a bowl. He poured the cereal into the bowl, returned the box and retrieved the milk. 

He finished making the bowl of cereal and ate it with celerity. Then he went outside for the run. 

He stood on the concrete, getting ready to run. He had just taken a swig of a water bottle and he set it down on the concrete. He’s about to take off in a run when he hears a chuckle above him. He turned around to see Will on the overhang, again. 

“What are you laughing at?” Worf asked accusingly. Will only smiled,

“Just thinking of how many times you’ve taken this run and have never noticed me before.” 

“How often do you sit up there?” Worf asked. 

“Often enough,” Will smiled. Worf opened his mouth to say something but closed it and shook his head and took off on his run. 

When Worf finished he headed off to work, along with Deanna. Deanna got back home around noon, and that is when Q decided to pay a visit to the house. 

Right now, Data, Geordi, Will and Beverly were playing poker. Jean-Luc was reading on the couch and Deanna was upstairs changing into more comfortable clothes. 

A knock came to the door and Jean-Luc got up.

“I’ll get it,” He muttered. He crossed the room to the door and opened it. In front of him is Q. 

“Q,” Jean-Luc greeted with a warm smile. 

“Jean-Luc,” He replied, once more looking at Jean-Luc with that same weird sort of curiosity from yesterday. Jean-Luc looks at him, trying to decipher the look, but he can’t and they end up staring at each other. 

After what seemed years Jean-Luc opened his mouth to say something, but closes it. Enhancing the awkwardness of the situation. 

“Oh, yes. I had a question about the stove,” Q answered, prompted to say something when Jean-Luc opened his mouth. Jean-Luc nods.

“Oh, okay, I’ll help you,” Jean-Luc replies, with a quick awkward smile. They walk over to his house. They open the door to show a living room. It had a coffee table, a small couch and a small flat screen TV opposite of the couch. Across the room boxes were strewn out, some open and overflowing, others closed taped shut. 

“Right this way,” Q says leading Jean-Luc through the mess, through an empty dining room and into the kitchen. The setup was simple, a small counter space with a sink right in the middle. A refrigerator to the right and a stove to the left. 

“How do you work this blasted thing?” He asked gesturing madly at the stove-topped oven. Picard stepped back slightly when Q’s arms flailed. 

“What are you trying to cook?” Jean-Luc asked, his hand found its way to the back of his neck.

“Pizza,” Q answers, crossing his arms. 

“Okay, to cook pizza you’ll use the oven. Can I see the pizza box?” 

“Sure,” Q mutters with a nod as he goes to the fridge and pulls out the box. He walks back and hands the box to him. 

“Thanks,” Jean-Luc muttered as he takes he looks at the back of the box. 

“Okay look here,” He said pointing to a small section of the box labeled conventional oven, “It says you need to preheat it to 450 and needs to cook for 8-12 minutes.” Q nods. Jean-Luc shuffles over to the oven, Q following him. 

“The button that says ‘Bake’,” Jean-Luc points to it, “Press it to preheat the oven,” Q follows the direction. While listening to Jean-Luc talk Q kept staring at him. 

What’s going through his head is something like this;

_ What a peculiar being. And when I was in the continuum I thought they were boring and savage, could I’ve been wrong? No, I’m never wrong, shame on myself for thinking so, no he must be a special human. … He’s kinda cute. Why do my cheeks feel warm. What’s…” _

“Q! Are you even listening?” 

“Sorry Mon Amie,” Q says. Jean-Luc looked at him confused towards the sudden change to French, he opened his mouth to say something but just waved it away. 

“I was saying that you have to push this button to increase the preheat temp,” Jean-Luc explained, ignoring the French. Q clicked the button till the temp increased till 450. 

 

Data, Geordi, Beverly, Deanna, Will and Worf (who had just got home) sat around the dinner table, playing seven. 

“Worf,” Deanna starts in a authoritative tone, while shuffling the cards, “You just need to stay calm when dealing with Garrett Langhorn, yes, he might be infuriating, but he isn’t… Hold on,” She leans into Will and whispers something. A wicked grin splits on his face, Deanna’s smiling along with him. 

“But he isn’t worth it.” She finishes. She deals all the cards out. 

“Yes, but he isn’t following orders,” Worf defended. Everyone picks up three of their cards. 

“You didn’t need to yell,” Deanna explains. 

“But-”

“No buts, if you want respect you must earn it. You can’t earn it through yelling,” Deanna explains. Worf opens his mouth once more, but Deanna shoots him a knowing look and he settles for a scowl. 

“Will, you won the last round. It’s your turn to place a bet,” Deanna tells him. 

“Okay, I’ll start out with 50,” He throws his chips out to the middle.

“A little modest of you,” Geordi notices, “Not going to bluff your way through this one?” Will responds with a slight smile. 

“It is possible that, because he knew you would guess that, he said that to make you think his hand was not a good one. However it is not actually bad, it is good. But he knows that I would realize that so it is possible that he has a bad hand but was hoping I would analyze-”

“Data, stop, your thinking about it too hard. We know Will. Knowing him what would he do?” Geordi asked. All the while Will’s smile was growing. 

“That is what I was trying to determine,” Data says, a look of, almost, confusion shot across his face. Geordi sighs, and leans in to whisper into Data’s ear. 

“Oh,” Data exclaims in understanding. 

“You see?” Geordi replies, “I match you 50 and add my own 50.” 

“I do too,” Data states, throwing his chips into the middle at the same time as Geordi. 

“I match,” Beverly adds. 

“I do too,” Worf says gruffly. They both throw their chips into the middle. 

“Me too,” Deanna replies, throwing her chips into the middle.

“Oh, Data, I wanted to ask. What was last nights call about?” Deanna asks. Geordi shifts around uncomfortably. Deanna, out of the corner of her eye, notices this and makes a mental note of this. However she doesn’t look away from Data. Geordi glances over to Data and Data meets his glance. 

It seemed as if they had their own silent conversation, for they were.

“Should I tell them?” Data silently asked by leaning his head to the side ever so slightly.

“Well, It’s your choice Data,” Geordi replies silently by casually throwing his hand to the side. Data nodded to this.

The group watched in silence, and in awe. It still amazed them how well these two worked together. They all patiently waited with a smile on their faces. 

“Last night my brother called me,” Data exclaims aloud when he looked up. The smiles on their face disappeared and turned to a look of confusion. 

 

Right now Q and Jean-Luc were sitting in Q’s living room. Q had success learned how to use the oven, and while they were there, the stove. Afterwards they found themselves in the living room talking. 

Q has a coke in hand, he had offered one to Jean-Luc, but he had politely denied. 

“So, Q why Earth? I mean of all the species you could’ve became why human?” Jean-Luc asked. Q seems so happy with all of this positive attention, almost as if he never had this much attention. At least no positive attention, anyway. 

“Well, I don’t know. I wasn’t even given a full second to mull, this quite limited species is the first that came to mind,” Q looks around, but upon saying limited he looks up, “No offense.” He added with a tilt to the head. 

Jean-Luc opened his mouth to defend himself, but he closed it.

“One thing about humans is, Q, that if you say no offense after saying something offensive it doesn’t change the situation. If you have any rude thoughts, unless during special circumstances don’t say it,” Jean-Luc advised, not in an offended tone, but in a helpful understanding tone. 

Q nodded his thanks. 

“How about you? What brought you to this street?” Q asked. Jean-Luc chuckled, remembering the day that the groups became one. 

“Well, that's a long story, but one for another time." 

 

The rest of them listened to Data’s tale about his brother. By now they were outside, Data and Geordi had packed their bags, they didn’t know how long they were going to be gone. 

The mood’s dreary. They were worried for their android friend. He is determined to walk blindly into a plausibly dangerous situation and they are worried and weary.  

“Data, I don’t think you should go,” Deanna warns. 

“I appreciate you concern, Deanna. But if this is true I must be there,” Data responds. The mood is tense. Everyone’s nervously tense. 

“Data, I don’t know,” Will replied hesitantly, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Will, I am sure,” Data responded with a curt nod. They heard a shut of a door coming from the house next door. 

The group looked over to see Q and Jean-Luc walking out of the house, smiles on their face.

“Occasionally I have had to been surgically altered for a mission. Once I had returned on the ship, I had brought the group with me, they challenged me to a game of poker. If Will won I had to keep the alteration on for two weeks. I took the challenge and lost. For two weeks I had people constantly asking me for what planet I was from,” Jean-Luc explained, he’s walking towards the house, but didn’t notice the group because he kept looking over a Q.

Will coughs, and Picard looks up to see the gathering. His face forms a confused expression, the words ‘What’s going on here?’ on his lips. He opens his mouth to say something, but someone else starts talking;

“Data’s brother, Lore, called him to tell him that Dr. Soong needed to be buried. Data feels obligated to go,” Will explains solemnly, “More to the point, Lore is evil.” His eyebrows jumped on the words evil. 

“Is now a special circumstance?” Q asked, straight faced looking at Jean-Luc intently. Jean-Luc ignored the comment and thought quietly. 

After sometime he opened his mouth;

“Data, I can’t make you change your mind. I might disagree but if you must go that is your decision,” Jean luc pauses, Data opens his mouth to thank him, but Jean-Luc continues, “But, if anything,  _ anything  _ at all and we’ll come and get you.”

“Thank you,” Data with a curt nod. Everyone takes their turn of hugging by to Data and Geordi, except for the more reserved Jean-Luc and Q. The two bid farewell before clambering into the car. 

They needed to drive a day and the good part of another one to get there. Geordi decided to drive for till night and once he started getting tired Data took over. They arrived in the small valley. 

They pull into a motel. 

Data grabs the bags from the car and follows Geordi who is walking up to the room labeled ‘lobby’. Geordi opens the door and walks up to the counter, Data follows behind. He set one of the suitcases next to Geordi and kept one in hand. 

The room is dreary. The walls are a pale pink color, and the carpet is an awkward shade of brown. All over it are stains and other things stuck to it. Next to the the door are two filthy chairs filled with holes. The counter isn’t any better. The wood is scratched and indented. There is a spot that is charred black, probably from some cigarette accident. On the counter papers are scattered every where, there is an old worn down computer, lots of cups, multiple coffee stains, and a small bell. The place smelled like cigarettes and smoke, it almost made Geordi almost cough. 

They walked up to the counter to find no one there. 

Geordi looked directly at the bell then to Data.

“Should I?” 

“It is there for that purpose, is it not?” Data replies, his head tilted to the side slight. 

“Don’t get sarcastic with me,” Geordi replies jokingly with a smile. 

“Sorry-”

“I’m messing with you, Data. I’m not actually mad,” Geordi replied, stepping forward to ring the bell. 

“What!?” Came an angry roar from another adjacent room. A man walked out. He had a white tank top on, tore pants. He lips are chapped and tore, he’s missing some teeth, and the ones he has are deep yellow, his nose is crooked, as if it had been broken and didn’t properly heal. He had a lined forehead and stubble around the lower half of his face. He reeked of alcohol and smoke. His eyes were the best feature on his crooked face. His beautiful blue orbs looked at the new comers. 

“We need a room for two nights, three days,” Geordi explains with a pleasant smile. His hand dropped to his pocket for his wallet. 

The man nodded, his mouth hanging wide open. 

“You,” He pointed to Data, “I’ve been expecting you.”

Geordi looks from the man, confusion gracing his face, to Data to the man again. 

“How did-” 

“His brother, Lore set up a room in advance,” The man smiled wickedly. Data and Geordi looked at each other with apprehension, while the man walked from behind the counter with two keys and out the door. The two looked to the door and back at each other. 

“I guess we should follow,” Geordi says, and Data nods. The walk out the door to see the man hurrying off to the last room in the row. 

They catch up with him, towing their bags behind them. He opens the door to the show a room of the same color scheme as the lobby. It wasn’t as messy as the lobby, but it wasn’t perfect. There was a small one person bed on the far side of the room. A dresser, adjacent to it. A broken tv and alarm clock on the top. Across from the dresser is a small restroom. Next to the restroom door lays a trash basket. And on the wall next to the door is a small sized couch. 

“Here’s your place,” He offers another toothy grin and hands them their keys. They walk in slowly, and the door is slammed behind them. 

“Well, we’ll have to make do,” Geordi breaks the silence with broken optimism. Data nods. 

“Yes, it will,” He agrees. The first thing Data does is unpack their bags. While he puts away the clothes he finds a letter atop the dresser. He picks it up. 

Geordi looks over to him to see the letter. 

“What is it?” Geordi asks. 

“A letter,” Data replies with curiosity, but his face darkens, almost, “From Lore.” He reads it quickly. 

“What does it say?” 

“It says;  ‘Brother, I-, I-’ it is a contraction I am sorry. ‘I am so glad that you could make it out to my little home town. It- It- It is so nice of you to join me in our father's funeral. Meet me tomorrow by the old clock tower, and by the way- come alone’,” Data explains. 

Geordi quietly thought about this,

“Data are you still sure you want to go?” Data asks, filled with worry. 

“Yes, Geordi.” Data replies stubbornly. 

“Okay then. I guess you have to meet him alone tomorrow, be careful. But right now let’s go to bed,” Geordi replies. Data nods. Geordi lays down on his side and presses his back against the wall, for Data to get on. He lays down next to Geordi. 

“Good night, Geordi.” 

“Who said anything about sleeping,” Geordi jokes with a smile, and they start kissing. 

 

The next day, Data wakes up early. He slips out of bed, careful not to wake Geordi up. He pulls on underwear, a yellow tee-shirt and jeans and with a comb goes into the restroom. Right now his hair is mess. It was messy and all over the place. He pulls the comb through his hair, straightening it out. 

He walks out of the restroom to find Geordi getting up and pulling on some clothes. 

“Geordi, that is my shirt,” Data informs him. Geordi smiles. 

“I know,” Geordi replies. He had already put on his visor from where he left it on the dresser from the night before.

“Data, what time is it?” He asks. 

“8:53,” Data replies. 

“Did Lore specify on what time he wanted you to go to the tower?” 

“No, he just said tomorrow,” Data explains. 

“Then we should go out there and wait till he arrives,” Geordi suggests. 

“No, remember he said to come alone.” Data reminded him. Geordi opened his mouth to argue, but he knew his rule-abiding boyfriend wouldn’t let him join him. 

“Data, if something happens and it’s Lore who come back…” Geordi starts, “You know I can’t fight him.”

“An electrical stimulant should overload his positronic net,” Data explains. 

“Yes, but where am I going to get an electrical stimulant?” 

Data paused to think, then reached up to the fire alarm and pulled it down. He picked two wires from the mess and pulled them from the device, he replaced the alarm and walked around the room and stopped when he saw the alarm clock.  

He walks over to it and pulls out the battery. 

With some handy work and rubber gloves (they had gotten grudgingly from the owner) and tape, (Also from the owner) the had a small circuit running. 

“If you tap the back of his head with this his positronic brain will overload,” Data explained, Geordi nodded,

“You don’t have to explain it to me Data. But how will I know it was you?” 

“Ask a question,” Data says simply. 

“What question?”

“I can’t know beforehand otherwise Lore might be able to see it if he checks my net.” Geordi nods in understanding, then smiles. 

“What?” 

“I know what question I’m going to ask,” Geordi responds. 

“Oh.” 

“I had better get going. I love you, Geordi,” Data says after moments of silence. Geordi pulls the android over to him and gives him a quick kiss before saying, “I love you too.” 

Then Data was on his way. 

 

Data walked through the town, his mind dwelled upon seeing his brother for the first time in 15.5 years. He wondered who possibly turned him on, and wondered if Lore changed even more so. He was almost to the clock tower. He tried to saunter, instead of walking with haste, as to not arouse the suspicions of the neighbors, but it looked awkward so he continued in haste. 

Lore stood exactly where he asked Data; under the clock tower. Lore looked exactly like Data, a perfect copy. He wore his hair in the same way, he had the same colored eyes. The same nose. Everything is exact. The only way to tell the difference was the clothes. Data wore a yellow tee, while Lore wore a black one. 

Data walked up to the android, with a straight face, intently watching him. He is determined to have complete knowledge of what Lore was up to during their time together. 

“Ah, my dear brother. It’s so good to see you again,” Lore greets with a devilish grin. 

“Lore,” Data replies stoically. 

“Right this way,  _ Data _ ,” He placed emphasis on his name in response. He turned on his heel and walked away briskly, with Data in his wake. 

They walked down the street. 

“I’ve been keeping tabs on you,” Lore explains. 

“I noticed.” 

“Is that contempt I hear, brother?” Data asked. They turned the street corner. 

“I am incapable of emotions, Lore, you know that,” Data replied, still keeping his face straight.  

“Ah yes, wouldn’t you wish to fix that?” Data stopped and stared at Lore intently. Yes of course he did. He wanted to be able to fully love Geordi back. He does but he doesn’t feel the full extent of the love. He wanted to be able to tell the difference between a joke and a story. However, as he thinks about it he realizes that this is a rouse. Even if Lore could provide the emotion there would be a catch. 

“No,” Data forces out of his mouth, against his own will. 

The rest of the walk was completed in silence. 

They arrived to a horizontal rock surface. It is a tall grey surface with cracks and crevices following it on its way up. To the right hand side there is a small control panel that is only noticeable if you are looking for it. 

Data didn’t see it until Lore’s hand went to it to type in the passcode. He looked behind him to see Data looking at the unit. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Brother. No peeking,” Lore scolded with an insane smile. 

Data looked away and Lore typed it in. Data didn’t look back until he heard the door whoosh open. 

Lore lead Data through a maze of tunnels until they get to a wide open white room. 

Actually, it’s not a room, but a lab. Counters lined the walls, trays and test tubes and bubbling chemicals lay a top the counters. 

In the middle there is a table, a bed and a couch. Papers filled up the couch. The bed was messy. And on the table laid a dead body. More specifically? Dr. Soong’s corpse.

Something like dread washed over Data, even though he is incapable of it. 

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Lore exclaims

Data looks around taking in everything, but his gaze comes to a stop on Dr. Soong. He looked at his father’s corpse, and slowly walked forward. 

He stood next to the table, leaning over the table slightly. 

“Father.” Data murmured. He looked into the wrinkled face of Dr. Soong. He had bushy eyebrows and white wisps for hair. He was covered under a blanket.

“He’s why you’re here,” Lore explains, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking slowly forward, “Why we get the joy of burying often-wrong.” Lore smiles. He moves slightly, but never into Data’s field of vision. 

Data cocks his head to the side, and his face forms the features of a confused person, “Often-Wrong?” Data asks, looking back to Lore.

“Well, you see, that’s what the people of this town called him, ‘Often-Wrong’.” Data returns to looking at his father, while Lore stalks forward even more, until he is standing directly behind Data.  

“Oh, where will we be burying him?” 

“Well. That’s where things get difficult. You see, I sort of lied. He isn’t here, we actually don’t know if he’s still alive. Actually what you’re seeing is a hologram,” Lore smiles sadistically. 

“What?” He asks. He tries to lay a hand on the corpse but his hand goes straight through. His mouth opens in surprise, and he stands up straight, then spins around on his heels to face Lore. 

Lore had his hands up, ready for a fight.

“What are you going to do? It’s not like you’ve ever actually-” Data threw his fist forward in a well placed punch. It connected with the bottom of Lore’s jaw and he stopped talking in shock.  

Lore’s mouth drops open to say something more, but before he says anything his leg sweeps at the back of Data’s legs. Data flew back to the floor, the wind was enough to mess his hair, and he landed with a loud thud. 

Lore kneels down and is in Data’s face, hand on his throat. 

“ _ I  _ was the best. And  _ I  _ still am,” Lore hisses. Before Data could do anything more, Lore’s hands found his way to the back of Data and he flipped the switch to Data. 

After Lore switched clothes with Data he pulled out the emotional chip from a drawer. 

He walked back to Data and shoves it into his pants pockets. 

“You’ll use it better than me,” He murmurs before leaving.

 

Geordi hears a knock at the door. He stands from his spot on the bed and grabs the electric stimulant from the dresser. He hides it in his back pocket, he had but a guard over the tips of the wire. . He opens the door to see Data, or Lore. He couldn’t tell which. 

“Hey, Data,” Geordi greets, as if he wasn’t suspicious. 

“Hello,” Data/Lore responds. Geordi stepped away from the door to let him in. He walks in and smiles. Geordi is careful not to let him see the stimulant, just in case. Lore surveys the room.  

“Oh, Deanna called while you were gone. She says she loves you and can’t wait to see you,” Geordi informs him. Data/Lore turns to him with a smile. 

“I can’t wait to see her either, I wish I could’ve brought her with us,” That’s when Geordi realized who it was, that and when he said ‘Can’t’ instead of ‘cannot’. However Geordi didn’t let on, he smiled in response. 

“Yeah, I know, Data,” Geordi replies. 

Lore turns away from Geordi. Geordi uses this moment to forward at Lore, but with the swift sweep of Lore’s arm, Geordi fell. He hit his head against his visor, ‘that was probably going to be a concussion’ Geordi noted. But he still marched forward. He stood up to see an insane smile plastered onto Lore. 

“So, you figured it out. I’m not actually Data. What do you want a gold star?” Geordi scowls, and in two fluid movements grabs the stimulant and jabs Lore with it. 

Lore collapses to the ground. Geordi walks up to him, reaches around to his switch, and with a click, Lore was no more. 

Data’s eyes flash open. He sees all of his friends gathered around him, smiling. But the first person he saw and was Geordi, and he noticed Geordi’s hands in his. 

They were at hospital, Beverly was the doctor. 

“What happened?” Data asks. 

“We could ask you the same thing,” Geordi replies. 

“Lore took me to his lab. He showed me Dr. Soong’s body. Then told me that it was a hologram. We got into a fight and he won,” Data explains frankly. 

“Well. I used the stimulant and got him down-”

“Not without a concussion, you didn’t,” Beverly interrupts. 

“Well. I called the group down there. We used a tricorder to scan for you and it took us to the wall. I found the panel and opened it and we found you there.” Data nodded. 

“I’m happy you’re okay,” Will told him with a smile. 

“Me too,” Deanna added.

“We’re all glad you’re okay,” Jean-Luc tells him. 

“Thank you,” Data replies. 

“Geordi?” 

“Yes, Data?”  
“How did you know it was Lore, not me?” Geordi smiles a sheepish smile. 

“Well I pretended one of you called and left a message that suggested a romantic relationship and he went along with, plus he used a contraction,” Geordi smiled. 

“Which one of us?” Will asks with a smile. 

“Deanna,” He answers sheepishly. Deanna smiles. 

“Well, all's well that ends well,” Q adds. 

 


	3. When The Bough- Table Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a busy day. For everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting last week. Until further notice I will update every other week starting now. Hope you enjoy. Ps. A little feels at the end. Sorry, not really.

Q pulled on a nice button-up shirt. He gives a dramatic sigh as he does and scowls. He sighs once more as he walks out of the dressing room.

Right now he, and the rest of the group are at the nearest clothing store, Q is going to have his first interview and, according to Jean-Luc, he _had_ to dress up. He disliked having to abide to, and I quote “An outdated human moral to cover oneself with a fabric” which lead to the most awkward rendition of _the talk._

“You forgot the tie,” Jean-Luc alerted him.

“Damn the tie,” Q murmured as he walked back into the dressing room. He grabs the tie from the rack and pulls it around his neck.

“Wait,” He sighs as he realizes he doesn’t know how to tie a tie. He walks back out to the group. He grabs one end of the tie from his neck. He yanked it off with exasperation and held it in front of him silently.

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and took the tie from Q. He walks up to Q and wraps the tie around his neck. He finished tying and looked up to see that same weird stare. He pushed it to the side though and stepped back.

“Ohh,” Deanna says, “He’s ready!”

“I don’t see why you humans put so much importance on fabric,” Q sighs for the hundredth time.

“Do we have to have _the talk_ again?” Worf asked. Q gives a scared/fazed look, the fear in his eye is answer enough, but he felt the need to verbalize it,

“No!”

“Then stop your incessant whining!” Worf snaps back. Q openes his mouth, meeting Worf’s gaze, but the dagger-like look coming out of Worf’s eyes told him to shut it. He complied grudgingly.

“Well,” Jean-Luc sighs, they had been there for about four hours, “You’re ready.”

“Except for the hair,” Geordi adds. He was, of course, their stereotypical gay- he’s got all the fashion (their fashionista), “It needs to be tamed.”

Q’s hand shoots to his hair, he holds it in front of his hair in a protective way. His hair is an unkempt mess. The top stood up at weird angles. It is long enough to be messy in the back.

“Not the hair!” He frantically argues, his voice full of indignation, “I’m done.” He declares loudly. He jerks forward, and keeps on moving.

“Get back here, Q,” Jean-Luc calls, his eyes did a roll for the umpteenth time. He starts to move forward when he doesn’t come back.

“I’ll go get him,” Jean-Luc explains, walking away. He walks swiftly out of the dressing room and out into the aisle. Just in time too, he just saw Q turn the corner. 

He followed him swiftly down the aisle to the far corner.   
The corner is a carpeted area surrounded by stands. The top light was also faulty and off. Making it dark, and seemingly reclusive. There sat Q. His back to the corner, his knees drawn up to his chest his head all the way back, resting against the wall. His arms crossed in front of his chest, and tense.

Jean-Luc opened his mouth to say something but, deciding against saying something, closed his mouth. Instead he walked up to Q, turned around and sat down.

He decided he would wait for Q to start the conversation, that he would just be there silently if that was what Q wanted. He would sit there all night if only to help Q.

A comfortable silence filled the area, creating a relaxing ambience. Q, at first, was worried that Jean-Luc would want to talk, that he would talk to him and ask about his feelings. But he was pleasantly surprised when he didn’t. When he just sat there with him and said nothing he knew that he was a good friend, worth having.

After a long time (The group had started to search for them but Jean-Luc silently sent them away and they left) Q opened his mouth.

“Why is it so difficult being human, Mon Amie?”

Jean-Luc thought for a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say. He knew it’s been hard on Q. His family kicked him out and now he’s on a planet, trying out a new species that he doesn’t understand.

“Because. We _aren’t_ perfect. We _can’t_ go throughout life without making mistakes. But we _can_ learn from them. We _can_ better ourselves, so we make fewer mistakes.”

“I was being rhetorical.”

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes. It went silent again, the same comfortable silence, with slightly more sarcasm.

Keeping his head on the wall, Q rolled it so that his head was turned towards Jean-Luc. He studied his face, his narrow eyes, his rather prominent nose, his bald head, his rather narrow lips. He looked back into his eyes before saying;

“Sorry for walking out.”

Jean-Luc nodded.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Jean-Luc replied. Looking back into Q’s eyes.

“It’s just all been too much. The continuum kicking me out. Getting sent here. Just it’s all so difficult. You had me try on different, bland and restricting clothes. And now you’re asking me to change my hair and it’s just too much. I don’t even know anymore,” Q explained.

Jean-Luc felt the need to comfort him, but he wasn’t sure how, and even if he did so it would probably be awkward.

“You’d only have to wear those clothes for the interview after that we could get you neon.”

“Hmm.”

“We could do a classic 1980’s look,” Jean-Luc jokes, trying to imagine Q wearing the neon clothes, the jean jackets and the shades. He chuckled.

“What?” Q asked, referring to the chuckle.

“Nothing,” Jean-Luc smiled.

“No it’s not nothing. You’re smiling. You don’t do that.” Q replies, giving a small smile.

“I tried to imagine you in the 1980’s look,” He answers, a smile still on his face. Q rolls his eyes and straightens out his head.

Then came that feeling again that stirred in Q’s gut. He didn’t know what it is or what it meant, but he knew that it only happened when he was around Jean-Luc.

 

The next day was a big day. It started off early; Jean-Luc got up and got dressed. He had a cup of coffee then was walking across lawns to Q’s house.

Q came to the door in his Pj’s, a tank top and plaid pajama pants. He yawned.

“You need to get ready for you interview,” Jean-Luc informed him.

“Hmm?” He asked sleepily, but soon after his face contorted in realization, “Oh, yeah.” He walked back into the house, shutting the door. He crossed the threshold of his livingroom tiredly. He practically crawled up the stairs to his room, the collapsed on the bed. He almost fell asleep, but forced himself to stay awake. He pulled off his tank, pajama pants and undergarments. He found another pair of boxers in his dresser, he pulled them. Whining, once again, to himself about the outdated human morality of covering oneself with a fabric. He pulled on the dress shirt and dress pants. Grabbed a belt from a chair and laced it through the pants. He grabbed his tie and ran downstairs. Opening the door to see a Jean-Luc still standing there.

“Can you tie it?” Q asks holding out the tie towards Jean-Luc.

“Yes,” Jean-Luc replies with a roll of the eyes. He steps forward and wraps the tie around his neck.

He finishes tying the tie. He tightens the tie and backs up. 

“Thank you,” Q replies.

Gathered around the table was everyone except Jean-Luc and Q. Beverly who was just looking out the window, walks back to the table and sits down.

“Okay, so anyone else thinking that Q and Jean-Luc have a thing for each other?” She asks, as she sits down. Everyone looks to her.

“I’d be lying if I say it hasn’t crossed my mind,” Worf replies.

“They’d make a cute couple,” Deanna agrees.

“Good, so I’m not going insane,” Beverly responds.

“Yeah. But at the very least; Q _does_ have a thing for Jean-Luc. I mean come on, the way he looks at Jean-Luc...” Will states. Scattered response came but they all expressed the same feelings; agreement.

“I wonder if Q will ever admit his feelings,” Data joins in.

“I wonder what Jean-Luc would say,” Geordi replies. The hear the door open and they all cease their conversation.

Worf checks the time and realizes it’s almost time for work. He get’s up and leaves the room. Q and Jean-Luc walk in and sit at the table.

“Good morning,” Data greets.

“Morning,” Q replies, purposefully leaving out the ‘good’.

“Oh, Data, I was doing the laundry and I found this,” Will says holding out his hand to Data. Pinched between his left forefinger and thumb he held a small device. That small device happened to be the emotional chip from Lore.

Data turned his head slightly, which made Geordi smile. He’s just so cute, Geordi thinks. Data grabs it from Will and examines it.

“Thank you,” He replies, and he doesn’t offer any other explanation. Q and Picard sat down at the table and grabbed a plate of food.

“What time is your interview?” Deanna asks.

“In thirty minutes,” Q sighs, exasperatedly. He stabs his fork into a bit of ham and ate it quickly, out of nerves.

 

Q arrives at The Core Store. He straightens his tie with his left hand, and grips the folder containing his resume, a list of references, a paper and pen for notes, questions suggested that he ask and how to contact him. He lightly closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath as he strolls briskly into the store. The store isn’t very large, however it is large enough that it had room to cover from clothes to food and other needed items.

In front of Q stood two cash registers with a man and woman behind each. The man had a customer, so Q went up to the woman, he taps her shoulder.

“I’m here for the interview,” Q explains with a serious face. She turns to face him.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Q,” He replied, “Yours?”

“Christa McAuliffe,” She held out her hand to shake his. He extend his arm and took her hand in his and shook it. The release each other’s hands and smile.

“The interview?” Q asks.

“Oh, right, um,” She points to the far right corner, “If you go back there you will find a door that reads managers office. Knock and when he’s ready he’ll get you,” She flashes him a smile, “Good luck.” He smiles his thanks and walks to the back of the store.

“No turning back now.” He thinks with a worried nervous smile.

He crossed the store briskly, and he fixed his tie multiple times. He finally reaches the end and sees an office door.

He approaches it shaking. He raises a shaking hand to knock. Right as he’s about to hit the wood he pulls away.

“I’m Q, for Q’s sake. I can do this!” He murmurs to himself. He raises his hand once more and right as he’s about to knock on the door he stops, just a centimeter short.

“Oh for-” He sighs at himself and pushes knuckles forcibly on the door. Then he hits it once more making a clean knock.

The door opens quickly afterwards, and a tall man strolled out. His height leveled with Q. He had blonde spiked hair and a clean shaven face. His eyes were blue, and his jaw is wide and defined. Along with his cheekbones and chin, they, too, were defined. He wore a white dress shirt with a black and red diagonal striped tie.

“Good morning,” He exclaims with a smile extending out his hand, “Michael Rod, store manager.”

“Hello,” Q replied grabbing and shaking Michael’s hand, “I’m Q, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Q,” Michael responded ecstatically with a bright smile on his face, “Follow me,” He commands walking into his office, leaving the door open for Q. Q follows and shuts the door behind him. His office is made up of a desk towards the back, a filing cabinet to the right of the desk, two chairs one a swivel, office chair the second is a dining room chair. The desk had a computer on the side and papers scattered around it except for a small space in front of the dining chair.

“Take a seat across from me,” Michael says as he sits down into a large office chair. Q took the other chair, setting his folder down on the table.

“I assume you would like to see my resume first,” Q replies. Michael raises an eyebrow, then smiles writing something down on a stray blank paper he had on his desk.

Michael nods. Q fumbles with the folder as he opens it to retrieve the resume. He hands it over to Michael.

 

_1699 Enterprise Street, San Francisco California_

(415) 756-3274

Q.021024@Gmail.com

 **Q** ____________________________________

 

Skills:

Charmingly Sarcastic

Swimmer

Work under pressure

Time Management

Decision Making

Leadership abilities

 

Education:

The Continuum Academy

Bachelors in Time Management

 

Experience:

The Q Continuum

Designation: Starfleet

 

“Hmm,” He says looking over it, “So your full name _is_ Q, that isn’t a nickname?”

“Well, yes,” He figured that he might as well not tell them that his actual name is impossible for humans to pronounce. “Q, just, Q”

“I see,” Michael replies.

“Your past company, the Q Continuum, I’ve never heard of them. Nor do you give me how long you were with them.”

“It’s complicated,” He replies, “But if you have questions look in my references for Betty, she still works at the continuum.”

“Okay,” Michael responds in understanding.

“Charmingly Sarcastic?” Michael replies smiling lightly. He scribbles something down on the paper.

The interview goes on for sometime. It goes extremely well until Michael shocked Q.

“I would like you to give me a way to contact a person who _wouldn’t_ recomend you for the job,” Michael requests.

Q opens his mouth to say something but decides against it.

“I do not know her number, but if you call Tasha’s diner,” Q replies writing this down on a paper, “And ask for Guinan, she wouldn’t recomend me, at all.” Q hands him the note wearily.

“Thank you.” He replies. Michael stands up smiling, Q followed suit and stood up too. They walked to the door and Michael opened it for Q.

“One last thing, I want you here bright and early at eight tomorrow morning, you’re hired.” He gave him a warm bright smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Rod,” Q replied, reaching out his hand to shake his hand again. Michael grasped the hand and shook it briskly.

“Call me Michael.”

 

Q texted Jean-Luc, who wasn’t working today, to come pick him up. He arrived quickly after.

Q bid farewell to Christa whom he talked to as he waited and hurriedly walked to the car. He opened the door and climbed in.

“So,” Jean-Luc starts as Q shuts the door and buckles his seat, “How’d it go?”

“Not telling,” Q replies with a sly smile, “Not until everyone get’s home from work.”

“Damn you,” Jean-Luc replies with a smile.

 

They arrive home around the time when Deanna is getting off work, but to their surprise, Worf was also home. Today is a work day for him and he doesn’t get off this early.

Jean-Luc parks the car in the driveway and get’s out, quickly followed by Q.

“Everything okay Worf?” Jean-Luc asks from the lawn. Jean-Luc and Q walk through the grass, up the stairs and to the door that Worf just opened.

“No, everything is _not_ okay.” He replied, kicking off his boots, and pulling on tennis shoes. Deanna had already arrived home, she was watching this unfold from the dining table.

She rolled her eyes.

“What happened? You’re home early,” Deanna asks.

“Well,” He growls into the air, “I’ve been fired.” Jean-Luc looks at him with surprise, and Deanna’s mouth dropped.

“Fired? What happened?” Q asked, something like amusement brewed on his face. Jean-Luc looked back to him as he spoke.

He slapped him on the arm, and got his toes, grabbing Q’s collar and pulling Q closer and he hisses into Q’s ear, “Stop enjoying this!”

“Garrett Langhorn. He started arguing with me, saying I was unreasonable and called me a dictator-”

“You got mad at that?”

“No, he called me a coward, so I punched him hard in the ribs, he fell back onto a table and it broke. He has multiple damaged ribs and a strong concussion.”

“Smart,” Q replied sarcastically. Jean-Luc looked back to Q. He tilted his head and widened his eyes.

“Shut up!” He mouthed silently.

“Sorry,” He mouthed back.

“I’ll be back by tonight,” Worf promises, and before anyone could say anything else he runs out of the house. He ran down the road and turned left. He wasn’t going on a run around the block, no he was running to the place with his closest friend. He pumped his arms and ran as fast as he can. He only slowed when he saw the flickering lights of the small two storied building. The lights read out Tasha’s Diner. Worf ran up to the door and opened it. It made a ding from a bell sound. Tasha looked up from the podium.

“Worf,” She replied with a smile, however when he didn’t smile back she dropped it.

“What’s wrong?” She asked. Walking over to him, “You look like you need a drink.” She walks off to the bar, with Worf on her tail. They sit down at the bar and Worf tells her his story, Guinan was able to cover for Tasha.

“Well, I’m sorry about it.” They talked for about two hours about everything from the B’rq to the how things have been going in the house.

Finally Guinan came out of the kitchen with a hot plate Gagh for Worf and steaming hot chicken for Tasha.

“I’m sorry,” Guinan replies as she sat the food down on the table.

“For what?” Tasha asks.

“About Worf, I don’t know what’s wrong, he just seems upset,” She shrugs. She pulls up a bar stool.

“So, what’s wrong?”

“There’s been a man who has been fighting with me at every turn. I’ve tried telling the Captain about it, but he thinks that since I’m Klingon I’m expecting too high of him. Today he called me unreasonable, a dictator, and a coward. I punched him in the ribs and he fell back breaking a table and multiple ribs. And I was fired.”

“Well, if you need a job, we’re offering,” Guinan replies with light tap on his arm.

“When did we start hiring?” Tasha asked.

“When our friend walked in here needing a job,” Guinan replies standing up and leaving them alone.

She had returned with a schedule, a uniform, apron and a Tasha’s Diner bag to carry it all in.

Worf glared at the apron but decided against speaking out against it.

He left with an explanation from Guinan and started his long run home.

 

He opened the door to his house after a long run home. Everyone had sat themselves down in the livingroom. The seating order being; Geordi, Data, Jean-Luc and Q on one couch, and Deanna, Beverly and Riker on the other.

Everyone’s head jumped up to the shut of the door. It’s been about three hours since he left.

“Where have you been?” Riker asked, leaning forward in his chair.

“Tasha’s Diner,” He held up the bag with the stuff for his new work, “I’ve got a job.”

“Same!” Q replied.

“Really?” Jean-Luc asked getting super excited. He looked over to Q.

“Yeah.” Q replied with a smile. The other looked from one to each other, not sure who to go to first.

 

**Later Tonight:**

 

Geordi sat in his room as Data studied the emotional chip from Lore. The chip sat in his hand and he paced back and forth.

“What is it?” Geordi asked, even though his visor was removed he knew that Data could only be pacing about the object Riker handed him.

“It is an emotional chip. I do not know how I got it, but it is safe to assume it is from Lore,” Data explains, holding it in his hand. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Geordi.

“Can you install it? I have ran a diagnostic, nothing is wrong with it.”

“I don’t know Data. I mean what if it’s dangerous. What if your scan missed something?”

“Geordi, I wish for you to install it. I would not need a program to love you. I would be able to love you for myself,” Data replies grabbing Geordi’s hand.  

“Data,” Geordi replies hesitantly, “What if there is a virus that won’t activate until you placed it in, what if- god Data, there are so many things that could possibly go wrong. I don’t want to lose you.”

“Geordi, I would be able to love you, outside of programs. Why do you not want to do this?”

“I can’t risk losing you,” Geordi replied, “Not ever.” A tear slipped down his cheek, and then another. Data reached his hand up and wiped them away with his thumb, resting his palm on the side of Geordi’s head.

“Then, if not this one, we should develop our own based off of it.” Data replied after some silent thought. He pulled his hand away, he stood up and placed the chip on the dresser.

He walks back to the bed and sits down. He pulled Geordi into an embrace. Holding him there his, had found it’s way to the back of Geordi’s head, as he cried. He never wanted to let Geordi go. But Geordi pulled back and leaned forward, tilting his head slightly. They leaned in for a long passionate kiss.

They break the kiss only when Geordi needs air.

“Goodnight, Geordi. I love you.”

“I love you too, Data. Goodnight.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Q had gone home. He checked his mailbox to find something of surprise. A letter from a fellow Q.

_Dear Q,_

_I’m finally getting married to Betty, she finally gave in. Exciting, I know! You’re invited. Another surprise. I don’t know if you’ve managed to snag a human a friend or otherwise, just bring a plus one. (Since it’s human we’ll make sure that everyone is wearing a piece of fabric, and that it’s not too much for their ever so small minds to handle.)_

_I will pull you and your friend for the wedding two days from now on Earth’s noon._

_-Q_

 

“She finally let in!” He laughed. Then he realized that he had to invite someone to the wedding.

“Hmm.”

He walked over next door, and knocked. Jean-Luc answered the door.

“Hey,” He replied with a smile.

“Hey.” Q returned the smile.

“Please come in,” Jean-Luc says, stepping back from the door. Q walked in and sat down on the couch, while Jean-Luc shut the door and followed him.

“What brings you here at such a late hour?”

“Well, one of my fellow Q’s is getting married,” He gives a slight chuckle, “He said I was allowed to invite another person.”

Jean-Luc looked at him, taking a minute to think.

“Would we be going as each other’s dates, or friends?” Jean-Luc asked.

 _“Dates.”_ This is what Q, for the rest of his life, will wish he had said. He wish he had the guts, but he doesn’t, because Jean-Luc would’ve said yes.

“Friends, of course,” Q replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here is a rough guide to the work schedule in case anyone is curious:
> 
> Jobs:  
> Jean-Luc: Star Fleet Diplomat  
> Beverly: Doctor  
> Data & Geordi: Caltech Engineer and Physicist  
> Riker: Firefighter  
> Worf: Waiter at Tasha’s Diner  
> Deanna: Counselor  
> Q: Retail worker at Core Store
> 
> Shifts:  
> Jean-Luc: 7am:3pm - Shifts may be missed if he is on a diplomatic mission.  
> Beverly: 7am:7pm - She may be called in on a day she isn’t working or stay over late.  
> Data & Geordi: 7:30am:4pm - May stay over extra for projects.  
> Riker: 6am:6am - He has one work day on then two days off.  
> Worf: 9am:5pm  
> Deanna: 6:30am:3pm  
> Q: 8am:5:30pm 
> 
> Monday:  
> Jean-Luc: Working  
> Beverly: Working  
> Data & Geordi: Working  
> Riker: Depends  
> Worf: Working  
> Deanna: Working  
> Q: Working
> 
> Tuesday:  
> Jean-Luc: Not Working  
> Beverly: Working  
> Data & Geordi: Working  
> Riker: Depends  
> Worf: Working  
> Deanna: Working  
> Q: Working
> 
> Wednesday:  
> Jean-Luc: Working  
> Beverly: Working  
> Data & Geordi: Working  
> Riker: Depends  
> Worf: Working  
> Deanna: Not Working  
> Q: Working
> 
> Thursday:  
> Jean-Luc: Not Working  
> Beverly: Working  
> Data & Geordi: Working  
> Riker: Depends  
> Worf: Working  
> Deanna: Working  
> Q: Working
> 
> Friday:  
> Jean-Luc: Working  
> Beverly: Working  
> Data & Geordi: Working  
> Riker: Depends  
> Worf: Not Working  
> Deanna: Working  
> Q: Working
> 
> Saturday:  
> Jean-Luc: Not Working  
> Beverly: Not Working  
> Data & Geordi: Not Working  
> Riker: Depends  
> Worf: Not Working  
> Deanna: Not Working  
> Q: Not Working
> 
> Sunday:  
> Jean-Luc: Not Working  
> Beverly: Not Working  
> Data & Geordi: Not Working  
> Riker: Depends  
> Worf: Not Working  
> Deanna: Not Working  
> Q: Not Working


	4. We're Not A Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worf has his first day at the Diner. The next day Q and Jean-Luc go to a wedding as not-romantic dates. And that night everyone else learns more about each other in a game of never have I ever.

_ BRRRIIINNNGGGG!! BBBBRRRRRINNNNGG!!  _

 

Worf’s eyes flutter open. He sighs to the start of a new day. His arm swings back out of anger and slams the alarm. Worf yawns and sits up. His hands jump to his eyes rubbing them, yawning once more. He stands and stretches his arms. He pulls off his nightshirt walking to the dresser, he threw the shirt to the ground and opened the dresser. He grabbed the first plain white tee he could find and threw it on. He grabbed a pair of pants from the dresser, and shut it. He pulled them on. His hands reached out to the side swiping the apron from the dresser, with a slight growl. 

He flies down the stairs, not even stopping inside the kitchen for a snack. He ran straight out the door and he didn’t slow down until he saw the diner. 

Walking up to the door he threw on his apron and pulled the door open and walked inside. Tasha walked around from table to table setting down silverware wrapped in napkins at every seat. 

Tasha Yar didn’t look up, “Grab a few from the bin next to you on the podium and set them out by every plate.” Worf looked to his left and saw the bin Tasha was talking about. True to her word it was on the podium. 

“Yes, sir,” Worf replied. He walked to the bin, grabbing the objects from the bin. 

“You don’t need to call me sir,” Tasha explains setting another silverware collection down onto the table. Worf moved towards the closest table and started setting them out.

“Yes, s-, okay.” Worf replied.  

 

They got the tables set up quickly, finishing the last table as the first customers walk in. One man who stood in the front of the three and two girls. 

Tasha smiles and walks up to the podium. 

“Come here, Worf, they won’t bite,” Tasha jokes, leaning onto the podium. Worf walks up behind her. 

“Is this your first time here?” Tasha asks the. The man nods. . 

“Yeah,” He replies. Tasha smiles. 

“Here you don’t order. The cook knows either, what you’ll want or what you’ll like. There are no menus,” Tasha explains.The man looks very confused, he turns to his friends who all share the same expression. 

Worf steps closer to the podium. 

“The food here’s great, and the cook has never made a mistake,” Worf explains. Tasha looks to him and gives him an approving nod. 

“Take them to their seats.” She mouths to him. Worf nods. 

“If you will follow me,” Worf says stepping forward. Worf leads them to a three person table in the middle of the room, “You’re the only one of you group coming right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then here’s your table.” Worf replies, with a slight smile. No one in the party moves to sit down. The man steps forward.

“Can we have a table by the window?” The man asks, pointing to the window seat. Worf face contorts in confusion, and he tilts his head slightly. 

 

“What is wrong with this table?” Worf asks. 

“Nothing, it’s just I’d like to see out the window.” The man replies, stepping slightly back because of the look of anger starting to lay across Worf’s face.

“What does seeing out the window have to do with eating?” Worf asked, his fist clenching. He disliked having someone argue with him. The other man’s nose flared and his face deepened in color. 

“I don’t see what  _ your  _ problem is with letting us sit at the window seat.” 

“ _ My  _ problem?” Worf asked stepping forward. Tasha sighed from the podium, and Worf looks to her, as she walks up to disagreement.

“Look I’m sorry, this is his first day here, he’s never worked as a waiter before, please be patient,” She explains, her arms jumped up between the two to hold them apart, “And Worf, we are trying to make their experience here the best it can be, if they request a window seat, let them have it.” Worf opened his mouth to argue but Tasha gave him the sternest look he’s ever seen from her and he shuts his mouth. 

Tasha walks back to the podium as the another customer enters the diner, leaving Worf alone with the three. He sighs, and his nose flares ever so slightly. 

“Then follow me,” Worf replied tensely talking to the group.He walks them to a window seat.

“Is this one acceptable?” Worf asked, as the three move to sit down. 

“Yes,” The man says, “Thank you.” He thanked him but everyone involved knew he didn’t mean it. Worf nods to them and walks away. 

 

An hour later and the place was filled with people. Worf had been sent everywhere, from table to table, from table to the kitchen, everywhere. 

On his arms he balanced trays of food. He walked them to a table of five people, with two Klingons, one Vulcan, a Human and a Bajoran.

Worf set the food down on an empty table next to him. He pulled the first two plates off of it, soup and French Toast. The Vulcan grabbed the bowl of potato soup and the Bajoran picked the french toast. Next he set down baby back ribs and a cheese burger, and lastly another plate of ribs. The human grabs the cheese burger.

When one of Klingons saw what was left he scoffed. 

“What,” He starts, pointing at the ribs, “Is this?” A look of disgust covered his entire face. 

“That is ribs. The meal of a warrior,” Worf explained. The Klingon stands up his look of disgust turns to anger. His hands clench tight into fists and his nose flares.

“You dare disgrace true Klingon warriors?” The Klingon growls. He leans down and swipes the plate of ribs from the table to the floor. 

“K’vt it would be illogical to start a fight over diner.” The Vulcan told him. 

“Just sit down, our server can get you another plate and you may like it,” the Bajoran explained. Her head resting in her hand, taking another bite of the food. K’vt crinkled his nose, but sat down. 

Worf walked away to go get another plate of food. 

“That coward probably wouldn’t even have lifted a finger against me.” K’vt whispered. Worf stopped in place he took a deep breath then turned right around, facing K’vt. Worf growled and charged K’vt, he ran and jumped onto K’vt knocking him over. The started wrestling and fighting. 

Tasha walks away from the bar with a glass in hand. That glass happened to be full of water. She walks up to the two Klingons and threw water onto the two. Making them break apart and stand up. 

The group ended up leaving the restaurant and Worf ended up losing his pay for the next week. 

Sometime later, once Worf had calmed down, he had taken a plate of food out to a young man.

Later he walked back. 

“Sir?” Worf stopped and turned to see an older woman with white hair sitting with her family. Worf walked up to her table. 

“What can I get for you?” He asked, a small smile on his face.

“That man,” She said, pointing to the man he was on his way to serve, “Has been rude and said some terrible things to people.” 

Worf nods, “Thank you for telling me, I will talk to my manager. But first I must go check-in with him.” 

The woman smiles and nods, “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Worf finishes his path to the man and walks up to the table. 

“How is the food?” Worf asked his hands folded behind his back. The man looked at him with some arrogant feeling about him. 

“Terrible. The food you gave me is terrible. I want something different,” His nose stuck high in the air. Worf looked down to his plate, half of the meal was eaten. 

“If it was so terrible why did you eat half of it?” 

“I was hoping you didn’t slope  _ all  _ of it from the garbage,” The man replied looking down to his nails. 

“ _ Garbage _ ?” Worf asked his temper quickly rising. 

“I mean, the least  _ you  _ could’ve done was  _ check  _ to make sure the cook wasn’t getting the food from the garbage, but I guess that thought didn’t cross your miniscule mind.” The man says, a slight smile rested upon his face. 

Tasha held up her finger to the customers she was waiting. Confused at what she just heard. The customers patiently waited. 

“I’d like to say that man over there,” One man said pointing to the man Worf was talking to, “He’s been very rude and saying terrible things to people.” 

Tasha nodded.

“Thank you.” She turned away from the customers she was with and walked over to Worf. 

“What did you say to him?” She asked, her anger lightly falling across her face, but not crossing her voice. 

“I said ‘that thought didn’t cross your miniscule mind’.” Talking loudly and slowly as if she couldn’t understand here. The door ran and Tasha looked up to see a one of her regulars standing there waiting, however she didn’t leave to go take his order. 

“Thank you.” Tasha replied, she turned to Worf, “Please apologize.” Worf’s face changed quickly from a look of anger to a look of confusion. 

“Please apologize for him losing his chair,” Tasha turned back to the man, “I’m sorry, but when an open chair can either go to a very kind man or an ass, I’ll pick the gentleman every time. And I’m sorry, but you’re the ass. Get up.”

His arrogant face changed to anger and horror so quickly it was hilarious. 

“Fine!” The man snarled, standing up. He grabbed his drink and splashed it over Worf then quickly stormed out. 

 

By the end of the day Worf needed a drink. Of course, without even asking, Guinan brought out a tall glass of Warnog. 

Worf sat at the diner, his head in his hand. He was staring down at the counter almost growling. He left out a long sigh, when Guinan set the drink down in front of him.

“Thanks,” He replied. Guinan smiled and took a seat behind the bar. 

“Rough day, hasn’t it been?” She asked rhetorically. 

“Yes.” Worf replied. He finally looked up and over at Guinan and she gave him a smile he was too irritated to return. He grasped his cup and lifted it to his mouth, taking a sip of the clear drink.

“I never realized how irritating people can be,” He growled after a long gulp. 

“After time you get used to it. You calm down and learn how to be more capable of dealing with other people and it becomes habit after a long enough time.” Guinan explains. Worf  nods, taking in what she was saying. Actually listening. 

 

**_Last Night:_ **

 

“Yes.” That’s all Jean-Luc said. A smile spread across Q’s face. 

 

**_Tomorrow Morning:_ **

 

Q’s eyes fluttered open. He was sprawled out on his comfy bed, his arms spread out on his bed. His eyes squinted at the light of the early morning. Today was the day of the wedding and something like excitement filled him. However it didn’t stay too long when something else filled up deep in his stomach… regret was it? Then it hit him; of all the things he could’ve told Jean-Luc that night, of all the things he wanted to say, he still didn’t choose the right one. Even with such an extensive list he didn’t. 

He sighs with a chuckle, “What an idiot.” However something else stirred in his stomach as he thought about this subject. He finally realized what that burning feeling in his stomach was every time Jean-Luc was around. He finally realized what the feeling meant. He finally realized that he-

The doorbell rang. Q sighed once more and sat up. He pulled on pair of, what he hoped were, clean jeans, and a plain white tee-shirt from his dresser and pulled it on. He laced a belt through his pants as the doorbell rang again. 

“Give me a minute!” Q yells from the upstairs bedroom. 

An impatient Jean-Luc stood on Q’s door step. He rolled his eyes at Q’s yelling and quietly tapped his foot. 

“I’m not waiting forever, Q,” Jean-Luc yelled back. Seconds later the door opened and Q saw his ‘date’ to the wedding. 

“What time are we leaving?” Jean-Luc asked, stepping closer to Q. Q leaned against the door. 

“12.” Jean-Luc nodded, realizing that he’ll have three and a half hours to get ready. He swayed onto his other foot. 

“Okay, second question; do we need to wear matching outfits?” 

“Why would we do that?” Q asked, genuinely confused by this question. 

“Well it’s typical for when people go to a wedding together their outfits usually match,” Jean-Luc explained. 

“Strange,” Q murmured, shifting back a forth trying to decided, “Um, I guess if you want to.” Jean-Luc nods. 

“Okay, I know you only have the one suit. So I will see if I have something that matches,” Jean-Luc replies. 

“See you in a bit,” Jean-Luc says, walking away from the porch. 

“See you in a bit,” Q replies and walks back into the house to get ready.     

 

Three and a half hours later and Q and Jean-Luc were ready to go. 

A white light engulfed them and they appeared in the continuum. However it looked like a park to Jean-Luc. And everyone in that park was oddly dressed. Some men wore dresses, and a girl wore an old gangster suit. Most people wore colors like deep brown with green. Others wore neon. No one wore a matching outfit and no one had an outfit from the same time erra. 

Jean-Luc opened his mouth to ask then realized that they would be like Q, they have no sense of fashion nor did they believe in clothes, so this was most likely their first time trying any type of clothing on. 

Before the ceremony started Q went off to talk with old friends while Jean-Luc followed him. 

“Q!” A shorter man, white blonde hair exclaimed. He ran over to where Q was standing and gave him a quick hug then pulled apart from him. A smile split wide over Q’s face when he saw the short man. 

“Q!” Q shouted back excitedly. At this point Jean-Luc was a little more than confused. His mouth hung slightly ajar, and he pointed between the two. 

“Oh, call me Sir Q, so there is no confusion.” Sir Q explained turning to face Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc nodded stepping slightly forward to be less of a third wheel and more part of the conversation. 

“I’m Jean-Luc.” Sir Q smiled in response, pulling Jean-Luc’s hand in for a big shake. Jean-Luc shook back smiling at Sir Q.They release each other's hands, and Jean-Luc backs up slightly. 

“Anyway,” Sir Q starts turning to Q, “I see human life hasn’t been to rough, I mean two weeks in and you’ve already got a boyfriend,” Sir Q winked at Q. 

“Oh, no. We’re not a couple,” Jean-Luc replies with an understanding smile. 

“Oh sorry, I thought,” He says frowning slightly, motioning between Q and Jean-Luc. 

_ Oh, I get it! You’ve got a little crush, I didn’t read into your head enough.  _ Sir Q told Q telepathically. 

“ _ Shut it _ ,” Q mouthed back. Sir Q rolled his eyes.

_ Fine.  _

Sir Q was about to say something else when a loud sound rang out all over the park. A man standing on a stage was the cause of this sound, and everyone looked to him. 

“Would everyone take their seats,” He says. Everyone just snaps and they disappear and reappear in their seats, including the speaker. Leaving Q and Jean-Luc to walk back to the seats as the odd men out. 

An hour later and the ceremony was finished and the songs came on. 

The first song that played was just for Mr. Q and Betty to dance to. However the next song to come on was an old classic called Sparks from the ancient band Coldplay.

Q smiled playfully. He bowed to Jean-Luc somewhat ungracefully and stood up again. 

“Care for a dance,” He said jokingly. 

“Well, I am at wedding,” Jean-Luc smiled and took Q’s hands in his and started dancing with him. Even if it was jokingly, Q couldn’t help but feel so in love at the moment. They danced around. Q’s head moved around but his line of sight never left Jean-Luc. However Jean-Luc wasn’t taking it as serious as Q was he was laughing and having a good time, completely oblivious to the way Q felt about him. 

The song ended and Q and Jean-Luc stopped holding each other’s hands. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jean-Luc smiled and left. Another Q, designated as Mr. Q tonight, walked up to Q. 

“You, guys make a cute couple.” He says. 

“Oh, we’re not a couple,” Q replies, his eyes never leaving Jean-Luc. 

“You’re never going to tell him, are you?” 

“Hmm, what are you talking about?” Q asked. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, I’m not an idiot, everyone here saw the way you were looking at him. We all know how you feel.” Q’s mouth flattened out so thin. 

“Listen. He isn’t a Q. His life is as fragile as glass hanging from a tearing string. He’s going to die one day, and you don’t know when that is. Listen, tell him soon. Tell him now, while you still can.” 

Over the next few days, the next few weeks, the next few years, these words will always repeat and refresh in his mind. He never knew how much the line ‘Tell him now, while you still can’ would stick with him. He didn’t realized that when this time on Earth was long gone that he would spend night after night thinking about this line regretting so much. But that is still far in the future, still so much time to go before that ever happens. 

“I don’t know if I ever will,” Q replies, simply leaving it at that.

Jean-Luc returned with two glasses of wine. 

 

 

Deanna, Worf, Data, Geordi, Beverly and Riker all had bottle some alcohol in hand. They sat in a circle between the living room and the dining room. They were having a party all of their own. 

“Hmm,” Deanna hums trying to think, “Never have I ever had a one-night stand.” 

Will and Geordi both lift their bottles to their lips. Deanna’s mouth drops when she saw Geordi take a drink. 

“Oh my god, Geordi!” Beverly says out surprise. Data’s eyebrows scrunch and he tilts his head as he looks over to Geordi. 

“Geordi, what is a one-stand?” Data asks, while Will smiles at Data’s question. Geordi let’s out a sigh and whispers something into Data’s ear. 

Data let’s out a pretend gasp of surprise.

“Has this happened during the span of our relationship?” Data asks, something like betrayal flashed through him. 

“No, Data. It’s only been you,” Geordi replies smiling giving Data a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Okay, I’ll go,” Will says, smiling, “Never have I ever kissed someone of the same gender.”

Data and Geordi obviously took a drink. But to everyone else’s surprise, Deanna and Beverly also took a drink. 

“Really?” Will asked Deanna, “Who was it?” 

“I’m not saying,” Deanna smiled at Will. 

“Beverly who did you kiss?” Geordi asked. Beverly only smiled, not going to answer the question. 

“Okay, never have I ever slept with a Ferengi,” Geordi goes, not expecting anyone to do anything. Much to his surprise Will takes a small sip, hoping no one will notice. 

“Oh my god, Will!” Deanna replies her mouth dropping to the floor, “W hat was her name?” 

“I’m not telling,” He replies with a devilish smile. Deanna slapped him on the arm and rolled her eyes. 

 

 

One of the Q gladly offered the Q and Jean-Luc a ‘ride’ home. Both of them were drunk beyond belief. For the past half an hour they had been cracking up from the word bubbles and it only got worse when Q said; “Bubbles is such a bubbly word.” 

Jean-Luc snakes his arm around Q and under Q’s arm supporting him, he was the drunk. Q also had to help support Jean-Luc, or so he thought, so he wrapped his arm around Jean-Luc in a sweet gesture. They stumbled from the front door all the way to the stair well. Which currently could only have one person go at a time. 

“How are we supposed to do this?” Q asked, sitting at the base of the steps, Jean-Luc following suit. 

“Do you have a rope?” Jean-Luc asked after a moment of silence.  

Q opened his mouth to respond, raising an index finger, “Uh, no.” 

“What if we just crawl up?” 

“Why not?” 

Q started crawling up the stairs pushing himself up one hand at a time. He was just halfway up the stairs when he said the word bubbles and started cracking up, sliding down the stairs. 

Jean-Luc laughed at him as he fell down the stairs and hobbled over him. Trying his luck at the stairs. 

After a tiresome 15 minutes and a few couple of bruises Q and Jean-Luc were both up the stairs. Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around Q’s stomach once more and walked him to the bedroom. They didn’t even think about the lights. They just walked forward and both of them fell onto the bed. 

“I have to get home,” Jean-Luc murmured drunkenly. But before he could do anything about that he was out like a light bulb with Q hugging him. 

 

Data and Geordi were sitting on their bed getting ready to go to bed. However Geordi noticed something, Data seemed distracted almost. 

“Data?” Geordi asked, confused as to why he was distracted. 

“Yes, Geordi?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It is nothing.” Data shakes his head slightly turning away. Geordi reached out and grabbed Data’s hands taking them in his. 

“No, it’s not nothing if you are bothered by it.” Geordi replies squeezing Data’s hands. Data looks up about to open his mouth when he shuts it again shaking his head. 

“Data this isn’t about the one-night stand thing, is it?” 

“Honestly Geordi, yes it is.” 

“Oh, Data,” Geordi says pulling Data close to him into a hug, “Listen, that was a very long time ago before I had even met you. You have nothing to be worried about. To me, Data, you are perfect in every sense of the word. I love you and I will  _ never  _ leave you.” His arms wrapped around Data holding him tightly. Data pulled away, and gave Geordi a quick smile.

“Okay?” 

Data nods, “Okay.” 

 

The next morning Jean-Luc wakes up in Q’s embrace. Completely hungover, his head ached and the light was far too bright for him. And by the taste in his mouth, he knew he had puked sometime through the night. He looked down to see his suit jacket off and on the floor and his tie undone. He tried to pull away from Q to go back to his house and change, but Q only held on tighter saying something along the lines of ‘don’t leave Mon Amie’ Jean-Luc rolled his eyes and finally pulled apart from Q. He grabbed his suit jacket and stumbled out of Q’s house. 

He crossed the lawn his hand held over his eyes to shade them from the sun. He walked to the house and opened the door. He stumbled inside, kicking off his shoes and walking into the living room. Sitting down on the couch was Beverly, who was reading something. She paused and looked up. Smiling a knowing smile to Jean-Luc. 

“It’s really not what you think,” Jean-Luc replies. Beverly’s eyebrows jump up and down twice.

“Oh it isn’t?” Her smile only getting wider. 

“Oh, shut up.” 


	5. Yes, Actually I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that the chapters have been shortening, but the next one will be longer I promise. Also I would like your opinion about how I'm writing Q/Picard. I feel like I may be writing it too intense, but I'm not sure.

He took in a deep breath. His hands tapped and fidgeted on the table he had rested them on. His foot tapped on the floor. He is leaning forward, his elbows resting on the table in front of him. He, a week ago made a decision. He was starting, as time went on, to regret it. But right now it was too late for him to go back.

Him happened to be Geordi LaForge.

Geordi ran a nervous hand through his short curly hair. His hand trailed down his head, resting on his neck. He let out his deep breath, he hadn’t realized he had it, not until he need another breath. Butterflies flew around his stomach.

He was worried what was going to happen was going to go wrong. And the little box in his pocket pressing against his thigh kept him thinking about it. The box wouldn’t let him forget it. And he couldn’t ditch the box either. Though if he did, he may of been able to ditch the nervous. But why would he want to?

He drummed his fingers against the table, trying to transfer all of his nerves to the table.  

 

**One Week Ago:**

 

Data had gone out for groceries. He was going to be gone for a long time, Geordi had given him a list of parts he could use to start working on the emotion chip. However some of those parts had been unnecessary, but Geordi needed sometime to think. He had a large decision to make. He needed to make a decision now. But there are so many things that could go wrong if he went through with the plan.

Geordi was sitting at the table, just like he would be in a week, so stuck in his own world he didn’t hear when Beverly and Deanna came in from… well no one in the house was entirely sure what they did when they left.

“That was fun,” Beverly starts kicking off her shoes, “We’ll have to-” She trailed off when she saw Geordi sitting there. Deanna looked up, she was still in the mud room and didn’t know why Beverly had stopped talking about their time together. She flashed Beverly a confused look, but brushed it off and walked into the living room. She saw Geordi, however he didn’t look up, or even recognize someone had walked in.

Beverly and Deanna walked up to Geordi and took a seat at the table.

“What’s wrong?” Beverly asked, worriedly. She tapped Geordi to wake him out of his state.

“Hmm?” He asks looking up, he didn’t hear what she had to say. He straightened himself in his chair and sighed.

“I had asked what’s wrong,” Beverly explains.

“It’s nothing.” He says simply shaking his head.

“Oh really?” Deanna asks sarcastically. Her eyes wide open.

Geordi leans back a little in the chair. He lets out a deep sigh and decides he’d rather tell them. He leans forward, resting his elbows on the table. He opens his mouth and tells him the decision he’s facing.

“Oh My God!” Deanna exclaims, “You’re not actually thinking of..”

“Yes, actually I am, we at least I’m only thinking about it.” Geordi nods.

“Well, I think you should,” Beverly says, she leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms, “I mean it’s way overdue.”

Geordi takes in a deep breath, thinking it over. Slowly, after some time of silence, he nods.

“I mean I want to, but what if he says no. What if my clumsiness ruins the moment?” Geordi asks. All he wanted is for this moment to be perfect.

 

**Present:**

 

“Well,” Geordi sighs quietly to himself, “It’s too late to go back now.”

Thump.. Thump.. Thump..

A perfect rhythm. Never inconsistent, always perfect. Only one single person in the house makes those footsteps: Data. Those footsteps used to give Geordi reassurance, some form of calm in this chaotic noisy universe. However today they only added to Geordi’s chaos. Those steps reminded him of crazy decision he had made a week ago.

Geordi jumps up, and turns to face the doorway to the stairwell. He takes in a deep breath as he sees Data emerge. Data was wearing a jacket over a plain-tee, and jeans. He seemed almost… excited. Geordi tries to smile but it doesn’t come out right, he’s to nervous. However Data doesn’t notice it. He walks forward, up to Geordi.

“So, where are we going?” He asks. Geordi smiled a devious smile, and without a word, turns on his heel and crosses the threshold of the living room to the entryway. He stoops down picking up his shoe and pulling it on. He ties it as Data arrives. He, too, bends down to retrieve his shoes. They finish putting their shoes on. Geordi holds the door open for Data. He walks through and Geordi shuts it behind him.

They cross the grass in the dark, and walk to the car. They get in and buckle up, as Geordi starts the engine.

“Does the date have anything to do with meteor shower?” Data asks, breaking the silence as the car speeds towards their destination. Geordi makes a quick glance over, then back to the road.

“No, it doesn’t,” Geordi lies.

 

**Earlier Today:**

 

He emerged from the dark oblivion in hell. Quite literally, or so he thought. His head span, ached and throbbed. His mouth had a taste that alerted him he puked sometime in the night. He felt dizzy. And most importantly, or so he ranked, the person who had been on this bed last night wasn’t there anymore.

Q’s hands jumped up. Each one ended up resting on the face, covering the his eyes. The light in the room was too bright, even with his eyes closed.

“Ha, It was probably a dream,” Commenting on Jean-Luc spending the night, “And even if it wasn’t a dream. We were both drunk.”

He sighed derisively.

“I’m such an idiot,” He says shaking his head at himself, “I have no chance with him.” He sighs once more and then lets out one long groan.  

His mind thought to all of the events of the night; Arriving there, The ceremony, Him and Jean-Luc dancing, ‘Tell him now, while you still can’. His thoughts came to a grinding halt.

‘Tell him now, while you still can.’

**‘Tell him now, while you still can.’**

**_‘Tell him now, while you still can.’_ **

**_‘Tell him now, while you still can.’_ **

Those seven words played in his head over and over, making more noise, getting bigger each time it played back.

The playback stopped. Instead of seven words playing in his head, one single one did.

 

Today.

Q thought this single word. A single word. Who knew it could have so much meaning behind it? He sure didn’t. But here’s the thing; this single word was a command. An order. A wish. Letting a single word dictate the rest of his life was ludicrous. He knows that, you do to. So should he? Should he follow a single word and lose a friendship. Because either way, whether it ends well or not he would lose a friend. Could he risk that?

“Fine.” He says quietly, “Fine!” He yells this time, obviously down pondering if he should or not, “Fine! Tonight. I’ll go over tonight and as people are going to sleep I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him.”

He lets out a frustrated sigh, “But until then. I’m sleeping.” He rests his head, which he hadn’t realized he had up, back down. He closes his eyes and falls off to the black oblivion.

 

**Present Time:**

 

Data and Geordi lay down in the tall grass, looking up to the dark sky.

“If we are not out here to watch the meteor shower, then why are we out here?” Data asked. His left arm laid out and wrapped around Geordi. Geordi rested his head on Data’s shoulder looking out into the night sky.

“I was lying Data, I wanted to keep it a surprise,” Geordi replies with a small smile. He squirmed his way up to Data’s cheek and gave him a quick sweet kiss.

Time drew on and the shower started.

 

There was a small whoosh as a beautiful ball of light streaks across the sky. And then another.

Q woke up around dinner time, his stomach growling. The effects of the hangover almost gone. He felt perfectly fine. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and stretched. He pushed himself off the bed. He pulled off the jacket and then it hit him. And hit him like a train; the promise he had made himself earlier today.

“Great,” He sighs with contempt, however he didn’t want to break it. He got dressed and left the house.

He crossed the grass between his house. His last free moments before he was swept away by the everlasting current of his promise. Out here he was relaxed, probably the last time he would be in a very long time. So he took a deep breath and stopped right at the stairs of the house’s porch. He exhaled and took step after step to the door. He raised his hand to the knob, the butterflies in his stomach getting bigger. He rested his hand on the knob, twisted it and pushed the door open.

He walked in, slowly and pushed the door shut behind him. He pulled of his shoes and set them down on the floor. He turned and faced the living room, he entered and fell right down onto the couch. His heart was racing faster than healthy, it was nearly pumping right out of his chest.

He let out a sigh hoping that the sigh would expel all of the nerves he was feeling, but sadly it didn’t work. He took in another breath, but the sound footsteps made him jump. And the source of the steps also jumped.

“Q!” Jean-Luc says through a deep breath, “I didn’t see you there.”

“Neither did I, Mon Amie,” Q replies looking over at the figure in the dining room. He was carrying a few plates of food and a couple other empty ones.

“Where are you going with that?” Q asked, gesturing to the plates. He stood up and took a few steps closer.

“There is a meteor shower tonight. Every time there is one we all gather on the porches overhang to watch,” Jean-Luc explained, “I could use your help, there are water bottles in there and an extra plate out can you go get them? When you’re done go upstairs and the far room on the left is Will and Worf’s room. Exit the window and we’ll all be out there.”

Q nodded.

 

Sometime later and he was out enjoying a delicious meal and a beautiful show.

Everyone except Data and Geordi where sitting out there. Beverly and Deanna sat on the left side. Worf kneeled to the side on the right, Jean-Luc sat in front of Q and Will sat in between Jean-Luc and the girls.

He had his food in his lap and was enjoying it. Well mostly enjoying it. Like the shooting stars, his promise hung overhead.

He sat and thought. He took another bite of the fried chicken. He sat in a daze, thinking. He went on and on. Thinking of it over and over. The more he thought about it the more it blew up in his mind. Sometime, in the middle of the shower, it had blown up so big it had started looming over him. His gaze slowly descended until it was comfortably low. However ‘comfortably low’ happened to be exactly where Jean-Luc sat. But he didn’t change his glance.

By the end of the shower Q was extremely nervous. He was _slightly_ shaking. Though that may have been an understatement.

“That was beautiful,” Deanna says, breaking the stupor. Everyone had just stopped in awe but at Deanna’s comment Jean-Luc got up and stretched.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Jean-Luc asks a smile resting on his face. He started moving around collecting the trash in a bag he had brought.

Q nodded, even though throughout half the shower he was completely distracted.

“It was,” Q agreed. He laid his hands on the roof and pushed himself up. He lifted his arms above his head and stretched them. He looked out to the sky and sighed.

The window shut, startling Q. He jumped, tripped over his feet. He went flying forward, however he came to an abrupt halt when a strong hand grasped around his upper arm.

The moment seemed to pause, but it wasn’t. Q took in deep breaths before he turned to his saver.

He had expected the Klingon to be the one to have saved him, but no, much to his surprise Jean-Luc was standing there, his arm extended and his hand around his arm. He was leaning back at an awkward angle, but that was probably the reason he was able to stop both of them from going over the edge. Their eyes met and time seemed to grind to a halt.

There they stood staring into each other’s eyes. Everyone else (except Worf, who was the one to leave and shut the window, causing Q’s trip)  watched as the two stood there. Everything stood still. It was as if time stopped.

Jean-Luc opened his mouth, breaking the very awkward silence “Be careful next time.” He removes his hand. He looks around to everyone who was staring, they all sort of look away at his gaze.

Q nodded, taking in a deep breath. He let it out and Jean-Luc nodded back. He turned, the garbage bag still in his hand, and headed for the window. He opened it with one swift move, entered the house and shut the window.

“Q?” Deana asked, seeing as Q hadn’t moved much since the awkward encounter. He slowly woke up and turned to her.

“Yeah?” He asked, walking away from the edge. Everyone’s eyes were back on him. They had never seen such an awkward encounter between Jean-Luc and another person.

“Are you okay?”

“Peachy,” He replies sarcastically.

 

Data and Geordi watched as the last shooting star came whizzing by. The Geordi sat up, followed by Data.

“That was amazing,” Data says, a light smile resting onto his face. Geordi returned the smile.

“Not as amazing as you,” He replied smoothly.

“Geordi, I thi-” Geordi smiles, he lifts his hand and rests it on the back of Data’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Data kisses back, and they slowly start laying sideways in the grass. The small box in Geordi’s pocket long forgotten. Geordi’s hand starts to fall from Data’s neck and he slowly trails it down Data’s side. Data mimicked him and when Data’s hand ran over the box in his pocket Geordi jumped back remembering that he still had it.

“What is wrong, Geordi?” Data asked worried. Geordi sits up, Data sits up confusion playing all over his face.

“Data, can you please stand up and close your eyes?” Geordi asked very solemnly. Data opened his mouth to argue. Geordi tilted his head to the side slightly, giving him a pleading look. Data closed his mouth, and nodded. He stood up, even though he was confused, and closed his eyes. Geordi pushed himself up into a squatting position and put one knee on the ground.

His shaking hands went down to his left hand pocket. He pried it out of sweaty pocket and wiped the box of with the hem of his shirt. He held it out in front of him and opened the box.

“Data, we have been in love for a very long time, ever since our song, Sparks, came on during the Caltech dance. It’s been five years. Data open your eyes,” Data does. He sees Geordi kneeling down holding out a ring box with a fabulous diamond ring. It had an almost yellow shine to it, Data’s mouth drops, “Will you marry me?”

Data lowered himself onto his legs, so that he was level with Geordi. He looked into Geordi’s visor.

He opened his mouth and said-

 

Everyone had gone in, everyone except Q. He sat there alone, his knees brought up to his chest. His arms around his legs and his head resting against his knees. Well actually, he repeatedly held up his head and knocked it against his knees. He regretted coming here tonight. He regretted making the promise. He regretted getting kicked out of the continuum. He regretted choosing here and now. Any other time, any other person and he probably wouldn’t have fallen in love. He regretted that too, falling in love. But no. He came here tonight. He made a promise he doesn’t want to break. He got kicked out of the continuum. He chose Earth and this time. And he fell in love. And he hated himself for it.

He was too deep in thought to hear the window open and shut. He was too deep in thought to hear the uneven tired footsteps. He was too deep in thought to feel or notice Jean-Luc sitting down next to him.

The silence didn’t feel silent. There were too many unspoken things they wished to say to each other. Too many things that needed to be said. Too many things that probably never will be uttered aloud. However the silence was better, at least in both of their opinions, than telling the actual truth. It had been too late for the truth for too long now. Q had been here about year, his feelings had built up inside,  and he hated keeping them in. But no matter how pressing the silence got, in his mind, it would always be better than telling him straight out.  

So they sit, one staring out at the stars, the other hitting his head upon his knee.

After some time Q stopped hitting his head. He relaxed and started looking out a the stars too, “You know,” He says after a deep breath, “There is something I have been meaning to tell you.”

Jean-Luc looked over at him, slightly surprised he talked at all.

“And that is?” Jean-Luc asked, his head swayed back out to look out. A car comes down the street, turning the corner.

“Well… Just.. I-” He was about to continue, about to finish. About to get it out. But the car slowed down and made a turn into their driveway. It came to a stop in the driveway. And once stopped two men exit. Data and Geordi. They look as excited as they’ve ever been as they walk up to the porch. Data stops and looks up, noticing the two dark figures against the windows light.

“Guys. Come downstairs! We’ve got news to share.” Data explains and he continues his walk to the door.

 

All awake and gathered in the living room sat everybody who lived in that house and Q. Sitting on the couches were (and in this order) Deanna, Beverly, Will, Worf, Jean-Luc and Q. Standing in the middle of them were Data and Geordi.

Will looked at how the two smiled at the same time, how their breaths were in time to one another. How they both looked over at each other at the same time. The way that they both grabbed each others hands at the same time. The way their eye's glimmered the same. He loved how in-sync they both were. "God," Will says, "Are you two ever going to get married." Repeating the running joke. Without a word said Data rose his hand, showing the beautiful flashing diamond to the group. 

Deanna and Beverly smile, mainly because they knew about it in before. Will’s mouth drops and he gasps. Jean-Luc smiles and so does Q.

“Congratulations,” Worf replies first, he stands up and goes and shakes the two’s hands. Everyone else also stood up. They all took turns congratulating them.

 

  


	6. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a wedding. Geordi and Data love each other. Q and Picard get a small scene. A good scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I've reappeared onto the face of the Earth. I hope you like this next chapter. I'll try to keep posting...  
> Also I don't own he rights to Sparks by Coldplay.

Jean-Luc, Q, Geordi, Worf and Will were sitting in a private room at Tasha’s. They were gathered around a table filled with delicious food. It was Geordi’s bachelor party. Early on in the evening Q seemed whiny, as he didn’t understand the basis of what he called an ‘inefficient use of my time’.

“So I first realized that I wasn’t straight when… well I had a feeling about it when I first met Data. But part of me buried it. But no, the first time I realized it was when we went on that trip to Risa. During the entire time there I didn’t feel anything for the women. But when I started to struggle while swimming and Data, faster than anything, jumped in and pulled me out, I started realizing.”

“Really?” Will asked, a playful smile on his face, “None of the women on Risa caused any feelings?” He asked in mock shock.

“Nope.” Geordi replied.

“So, if we’re here doing stories,” Q started, “How did you and Data get together?” Everyone else looked to Geordi, excited for another story.

“As you know Caltech hosts dances every fall. During one of those Sparks, by Coldplay, an excellent band, started playing. I, as you know, had liked Data for some time now and I ended up asking him to dance.”

“You guys a really cute together,” Will commented.

“Thanks,” Geordi replied with a smile, “So what do you guys have planned for me tonight?”

“Just wait.” Worf replied, a mischievous smile came across Will’s face. Seconds pass and the group enjoys more delicious food.

“I think I’m going to retire.” Jean-Luc says after some time.

“Why?” Geordi asked.

“I’m getting a little too old for these crazy parties.” He replies smiling nostalgically. He took a sip out of bitter sweet wine.

“Are you sure?” Geordi asked, disappointed.

“Yes, besides the wedding’s tomorrow. I can’t stay up that late anymore and it’d be a shame if I showed up tired.” Jean-Luc replied, smiling somewhat apologetically. He stretched and got up. Q seemed at a loss for words, he was closest with Jean-Luc and, well, if he left then Q wouldn’t really have any company.

“I think I might leave as well,” Q said next, “I’m not sure I’m ready for more Earth customs…”

“Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow then,” Geordi replies, somewhat discouraged.

“See you tomorrow!” Jean-Luc goodbyes pleasantly. He and Q exit the room and presumably leave.

“Well,” Will starts, “I think I have another good story.”

 

Q and Jean-Luc haven’t had the time to talk since the night on the roof. They’ve either been too busy with ‘work’ or had to go ‘shopping’. The spare glances when they think the other isn’t looking. To be honest both of them had tried so hard to avoid each other.  They knew what was going to happen the minute they sat down to talk. But now that was all over, wasn’t it?

No excuses now, they had the walk home alone. The subject weighing heavily on both of them. The tension so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

 

…

  


“So,” Jean Luc said, his words cutting through the silence, through the darkness.

“So.” Q replied staring out at the city around them. The group had walked to Tasha’s, seeing as the only car was given to Data and the girls as where their party was on the other side of town.

Cars flew past, bright lights of the beautiful city behind them. The breeze was refreshing. Without any warning Jean-Luc took the next left to walk through the well-lit park. The beautiful sound of an acoustic guitar strumming somewhere in the background.

“What did you want to tell me?” Jean-Luc asked. Q followed slightly behind him. Thinking solemnly about his next words. A small pond was to their left and Q stared into the darkness of the water, as if the words that he needed to say could be found there.

“Do you remember the wedding we went to together?”

“Yes.”

“Ever since that night. Maybe before then, I’m not sure, but I… what’s the word?” Q paused for a beat, “I…”

“I know,” Jean-Luc cuts him off. Turning to him, “I feel the same way.” A shade of red flushed over the two mens cheeks. A honest grin spread across his face.

“You do?”

“Yes.”

 

“You excited for tomorrow?” Troi asked, a man painting her nails. Deanna, Data, Tasha and Beverly were at a nail salon. They all had someone painting their nails.

“Yes.” Data responded, “I have never believed in fate, but I believe that me and Geordi were somehow meant to be together.”

“Ah, the soulmate belief,” Beverly replied with a knowing smile, “I’d have to agree that there are soulmates out there.” Her nails were being painted white.

“Honestly,” Tasha said, “I don’t believe in soulmates. But you and Geordi really seem meant for each other, I couldn’t think of a better couple.” Tasha’s nails were painted a bright yellow. The color matching her hair nicely. Her nails were just finished and she was admiring them while reclining in her chair.

Deanna had chosen a lovely red for hers and a yellow for Data. It would match the tie he was wearing tomorrow.

“So,” Deanna said smile plastered on her face as she turned to Data, “When did you and Geordi get together?”

“Caltech hosts a fall dance every fall. During one dance the song Sparks, by the classical band Coldplay, started playing. He turned to me when it started and asked me to dance. After 4 and ½ more songs we went out to dinner, which turned into our first date.”

“Aww,” The girls said in unison, Deanna placed a hand over her heart, while Beverly covered her mouth with her hand.

“And how did the proposal go?” Tasha asked. They all lean in slightly to hear the story of how they got engaged once more.

“5.09 months ago there was a meteor shower  That night Geordi drove me out to the countryside. We went and laid down in the field watching the shooting stars. Once the shower ended he asked me to stand up and close my eyes. I complied. He started saying ‘Data, we have been in love for a very long time, ever since our song, Sparks, came on during the Caltech dance. It is been five years. Data open your eyes.’ And when I opened my eyes there was a beautiful ring in a box in his hand.”

“‘Beautiful’?” Beverly asked, never had she heard Data classify something by its beauty.

“That is what I have heard many people call it. I do believe that the color and design might prove to be aesthetically pleasing.” He lifted his hand up close to his face to closer examine the ring. Deanna smiles. She stood up and paid the money due at the counter.

“Where are we going next, Deanna?” Data asked, standing up and following her. She smiled a mischievous smile.

“You’ll see, Data.” Data frowned slightly and turned to face Beverly and Tasha, they shared the same look of secrecy.

They left the nail salon and gathered in the car.

Within minutes they found themselves in the town square. They all scampered out of the car.

“You ready for some fun?” Deanna asked, smile written across her face. She leads the group over to the fountain, sitting down on the cement benches that surrounded the fountain. The others follow in her footsteps and take a seat on the bench.

Seconds passed before a group of three men started walking towards them.

“Deanna, Beverly, Tasha, Data,”  The suave voice of Will greeted, the four looked up to see Will, Geordi and Worf.

“Where’s Jean-Luc and Q?” Beverly asked.

“Jean-Luc didn’t really feel up to a night of this and Q said he wasn’t ready for anymore Earth customs.” Will replied.

“Oh,” Beverly replied.

Geordi’s face cracked into the largest grin upon seeing Data, he walked over and sat on the concrete next to him. He wrapped his arms around the Androids neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Hey,” Geordi greeted.

“Hello,” Data replied back, leaning his head onto Geordi’s.

“Isn’t this the most cute couple you’ve seen?” Deana asked, standing up and motioning for the other women to follow her. She pulled out a camera and snapped a picture.

“Oh! Photoshoot!” Beverly said excitedly, “Okay Data, Geordi stand up and face each other, holding hands.” The did as asked; standing up and facing each other both hands holding the others.

Another picture was taken.

“Do one slow dancing!” Beverly said next.

“Photography, huh?” Deanna asked, turning to Beverly.

“It was an old hobby of mine,” Beverly explained with a shrug. She took another picture.

“One more,” Beverly said a playful smile on her face, “Data carry Geordi bridal style!” Deanna flashed a grin to Beverly as Data picked up Geordi, his arm going around Data’s neck. They stood center to the fountain making for a beautiful picture.

Beverly snapped one last picture.

“Okay, we’re done with the pictures here,” Will said jokingly. Beverly makes a sad face and pockets the camera. Data, instead of putting Geordi down, walks over to the group. Geordi still resting in Data’s arms, “Okay!” He says excitedly with a clap, “You guys are going on a scavenger hunt!”

“The trick is, however, that it’s all dependent on your knowledge of each other!” Deanna added her smile a large one.

“Every place that you’re led to you must take a picture to prove that you were there.” Beverly added.

“Now, at the very end, there is an old Klingon ritual-” Worf stated.

“Of course there is,” Geordi says with a small sigh, slightly worried.

“Where you guys must find each other. If you can within a short period of time then your hearts are drawn to each other and you two are meant to be and Kahless himself blesses the marriage. If not than you marriage is doomed to end short.” Worf adds.

“That is a large risk,” Data replies with a frown, he set Geordi down gently.

“It’s just an old Klingon tradition, It’s nothing true, just something they just planned for fun, Data.” Geordi soothed. Data looked up, meeting Geordi’s visor, nodding slightly.

“Okay. I will oblige.”

 

They were each given their separate slips of paper and sent their separate ways. Along the trip they had quick ease, from the easy questions such as: What is his favorite restaurant, down to the favorite book at the bookstore. The real fun started when all of that was behind them; they had finally gotten to their last clue and were now on their way to find each other.

Geordi ran the streets of the town. He knew a silly, old, Klingon tradition couldn’t affect his marriage and shouldn’t worry him, but hey, it wouldn’t hurt to have a God on their side. Even a Klingon one… Would it? He ran through the streets, passing a large hotel. He paused, after passing it.

“A good view,” He murmured almost silently and turned around running as fast as he could to the hotel.

Within minutes he found himself at the top of the tall building and sighed. The breeze was refreshing and the view was beautiful. He looked closely, scouring the streets looking for the fuzzy aura that surrounded Data. After some time he didn’t find Data. He turned to head down back inside.

As he walked he ran into someone falling down, atop the other person.

“Oh, I’m sorr- Data!” He was quick to apologize until he realized that aura that he was searching for was right underneath him currently. He stood up trying to help Data up. He wrapped his arms around the Data’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips dragged against each others, slow and sloppily. They stood still as if time wasn’t moving. Data’s hand found Geordi’s back applying pressure while dipping Geordi downward.

Geordi pulled away, taking deep pants as he rested his forehead against Data’s, an excited grin split over his face.

“Did you come up here for the view, too?” Geordi asked after he regained his composure.

“Yes.”

 

The night passed quickly after that and morning came quickly with a bang. Everyone in the house scrambled to be ready. Data was, quickly escorted over to Q’s house as it was untraditional for the partners to see each other the morning of the wedding.

 

Geordi took in a deep breath, pulling on the last piece of his suit, the jacket. He pulled it on and button it up. He and Geordi were wearing matching yellow ties. He placed a tie clip on the tie, it had the lyrics from their favorite song Sparks inscribed “My heart is yours.” He ran his hand through his hair once more, he couldn’t see, but had gotten pretty good at judging how it looked. He brushed off his suit and smiled.

 

Data was standing in front of a mirror. He placed the metal tie clip onto his yellow tie, it had lyrics from Sparks inscribed as well: “It's you that I hold onto”. He pulled on the suit jacket and buttoned it up. He stood square in front of the mirror. He pulled the suit to straighten it out, ran a comb through his hair one last time and smiled.

 

Deanna had designed and planned the wedding, way before the idea of their marriage was inside of Geordi’s mind. She always knew deep down that this was what was going to happen, so she always had a plan. The wedding was an outdoors one, beautiful wooden benches made up the rows and aisle. The benches were adorned in white lilies.  At the end of the aisle there was a white wooden arch and a podium for the minister. Too the left of the group was a large place cleared out for a wooden dancing floor. Speakers a laptop were situated to the front of the platform. The wedding was going to happen at night. When the stars were out twinkling. Large Christmas lights would line the dance floor.

All of these things were in Deanna’s plan and each and every single piece of the plan was true. It was beautiful.

 

The sun had started to set and the wedding was ready. People started gathering, friends from Caltech and Starfleet, even Geordi’s mother and father were able to make it, and conversing in the park, taking their seats. When everyone was there a light mix of music started playing, a light mix being Data’s classical music and Geordi’s coldplay. The grooms waited back a few ways past the group of people in a small sitting room. Will and Geordi stood next to each other.

“Thank you for walking me down the aisle,” Geordi says, looking over to Will. They were waiting for their cue to ring out, telling them to walk down the aisle.

“Don’t thank me, I’d be happy to do it again.” Will replies with a cheerful smile. They look out of the room staring up at the night sky above them.

“Who’s idea was last night's?” Geordi asked after a beat or two of silence.

“Well the seven of us sat down and discussed what would be the most fun. Worf talked about some sort of competition and we all agreed that we would want something less aggressive. Beverly thought up maybe a game or scavenger hunt. We all really liked the idea and Worf added his own special touch with that tradition of his. We had a lot of fun planning it and we’re happy you enjoyed it.”

“It was great!” Geordi replied the smile on his face only agreeing with him. Music started playing all throughout the park, the instrumental version of Coldplay’s Shiver. Geordi turned and smiled a big grin at Will and started walking. He was wearing a grey suit. His yellow tie standing out well against his outfit. As he and Will walked down the aisle arms linked the guest turned back to face him. He smiled and walked forward. He loved the song that was playing. And felt content with everything about the world.

He made his way up the aisle only to stop when he reached the front. Will and him released arms and they stood separate. Jean-Luc smiled at him and Geordi returned one before turning to face the crowd.

 

Data took one last look at Deanna, “Thank you,” He said quietly. She nodded her head, the smile on her face was a large one as well. They, too, had their arms locked, they were ready to start walking down. Data paused one more beat before proceeding to take well calculated steps towards up the aisle. Deanna followed his pace, arms locked with each other. Data wore a white suit with a black shirt and the yellow tie. He recognized the song, Shiver. It was one of Geordi’s favorite songs. He smiled as the guests turned to face the two. But Data’s smiles weren’t for them. They were for the man standing at the end of the aisle. This was the first time they saw each other since last night. Geordi looked beautiful, Data thought anyway.

Geordi couldn’t fully see Data’s clothes or how they looked, but he could see the colors, the beautiful colors that mixed and the shining silver of the tie clip that had the beautiful lyric inscribed. His hand reached up to run a finger over his. Geordi couldn’t see the exact details of each feature but he could tell when Data was smiling.

When Data finally reached the front he and Deanna released arms. Jean-Luc made eye contact with Data, smiled and nodded, Data returned the gesture before turning to face the crowd.

The song continued as the groomsmen and groomsmaids walked down the aisle. The first to follow were Worf and Beverly. The next was Q and Tasha. They each lined up on separate sides, the women behind Data and Deanna, the men behind Geordi and Will. The music faded.

“You may be seated,” Jean-Luc said to the small congregation. The group sat down and Jean-Luc started talking “Today we have been gathered here to join two souls. Two hearts. They’ve traveled all over, from Earth to space. They traveled all over and yet the hearts were able to find each other. Face each other,” Jean-Luc said. Data and Geordi turned to each other taking each others hands. Geordi spotted Data’s painted nails.

“Nail polish?” He mouthed silently. Data nodded silently in turn. Geordi smiled, “It’s beautiful.”

“I believe you both have your own vows,” Jean-Luc stated, “Geordi, If you’d care to go first.”

Geordi smiled and squeezed Data’s hand. “Data. There are so many beliefs out their about soulmates. Never in my mind did I believe in them. Not until I met you. When I met you, Data, all of the missing puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place. When I met you I finally understood everything, why am I here,  what is the meaning of my life, who am I,… I am here, put on this Earth to find you. The meaning of my life is to realize what I have with you is perfect, that you are perfect. And who am I? I am yours, Data.” People's mouth dropped. The congregation of people were all teared up.

“Now, Data.” Jean-Luc said after seconds of silence.

“Geordi, my entire life I have endeavored to become more human. After years of countless attempts did I finally start to lose hope. But then, one night, you asked me to dance. That’s when I finally understood what it meant to be human. What it meant to love someone. Geordi, you made me. You made me a better android. You made me understand love. You made me human.Geordi, I’m done believing that it is impossible for me to feel, for me to love without a progarm. Because my love for you is more than just programs.”

The rise of emotions and ‘awwws’ in the crowd was beautiful.

Jean-Luc let the moment be, the moment of Geordi and Data holding hands. The moment of them looking deep into each others eyes, each others soul, with pure and intense love. It was beautiful.

"The rings?" Jean-Luc prompted. Geordi turned back to Will, he handed him a beautiful shinning sparkling diamond ring. Data turned back to Deanna and she handed him the most stunning wedding band. It was beautiful, made out of a smoky colored metal. It looked amazing.

“Geordi, do you take Data to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Jean-Luc asked. Geordi squeezed Data’s hands, smiled and whispered,

“I do.” Data took Geordi's hand in his left hand while holding the wedding band in his right. He lightly squeezed Geordi's hand as he slipped on the ring. He smiled as he did.

“And Data, do you take Geordi to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Jean-Luc asked once more. Data smiled and squeezed Geordi’s hands.

“I do.” Geordi took Data's hand in his, he grinned at Data and slid the ring on Data's right ring finger. It shined beautifully, contrasting well to his nail polish. 

“Then, by the power vested in me from the Federation, I now pronounce you man and groom, you may kiss the groom.”

Geordi and Data smiled leaned in close and shared a quick and chaste kiss.

 

Some time later and it was their first dance. The song Sparks, by Coldplay played. Data and Geordi, wrapped up together swayed to the music. Geordi had his hands around Data’s neck. Data had his around Geordi’s waist.

The swayed back and forth to the beautiful music. Looking at nothing but each other. They swayed and span, looking deep into each others eyes. Data’s head moved rythmically to the sound of the guitar in the beginning. With each strum of the guitar they swayed.

“ _Did I drive you away_?” Geordi sang along silently. The smile on his face wasn't going away any time soon.

_I know what you'll say_

 

Data held out his arm above Geordi for Geordi to spin, before bringing him in once again. They swayed a little while longer.

 

_You say, oh, sing one we know_

 

“I love you,” Data whispered as the swayed.

 

_But I promise you this_

 

“I love you too, Data.” Geordi whispered back. He would cherish this moment forever.

 

_I'll always look out for you_

 

He hugged Data harder, burying his face into the crook of Data’s neck. The smell of rubber was strong.

 

_That's what I'll do_

 

He never wanted to forget this moment. The smell. The sight. The sound.

 

_I say oh_

 

Oh, it was all too perfect. Too amazing. Too magical.

 

_I say oh_

 

For once Data was happy being an Android. Happy that there was no way that he could forget this moment.

 

_My heart is yours_

 

Happy that he could remember how Geordi looked.

 

_It's you that I hold on to_

 

How it felt to dance to this song under the stary night sky.

 

_That's what I do_

 

He finally realized.

 

_And I know I was wrong_

 

Realized what it meant to be human.

_But I won't let you down_

 

What it meant to love sombody.

 

_Oh yeah, yeah, yes I will_

 

What it meant to feel something that wasn’t programmed in.

 

_I say oh_

 

Data, he had never felt more human than now.

 

_I cry oh_

 

Data knew what it meant to love sombody with more than just programs.

 

_And I saw sparks_

 

And they felt those sparks as they danced.

 

_Yeah I saw sparks_

 

And they felt those sparks as the swayed.

 

_And I saw sparks_

 

And they felt those sparks as they kissed.

 

_Yeah I saw sparks_

 

And they felt those sparks as they embracd.

 

_Sing it out_

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

_La, la, la, la, oh_

_La, la, la, la, oh_

_La, la, la, la, oh_

_La, la, la, la, oh_

 

They swayed the night away. They felt the sparks of love. They felt sparks.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, if you want this story to stay alive, give me feedback. Give me the good the bad. I need the feedback. Um... Data now has a last name now. Data LaForge- 's got a good ring to it.


	7. The New Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Deanna and Beverly are bored and do something incredibly insane. Jean-Luc and Q have a serious conversation. Data and Geordi go on their honeymoon. Lastly, we see Worf with his son for the first time.

Will walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch was Deanna and Beverly. They had their heads glued to the window. They heard his footsteps but didn’t turn to confront him.

“Hello?” Will asked. He had stopped in his tracks, confused at what they were doing, “Are you guys spying on people?” He asked in a disappointed tone, “Oh,” He said, losing his disappointed tone, “Is it Q and Jean-Luc?” 

“No… ssshhh,” Beverly replied, her gaze never left the window. 

Deanna looked back at him, “We’ve got a new neighbor.” She explained.

“Oh.” Will said before taking off in a sprint to the couch. The three crowded around the window and stared out of it. 

Outside across the street there was a moving van. The house it was in front of was small, with only one floor. 

“I wonder who would want a house like that?” Will asked. 

“Well their either a poor person or some minimalist.” Beverly said. 

“You don’t think they’ll be grouchy do you?” Will asked. 

“What if they’re one of those reformists? You know the people who are like ‘Federation technology is going to kill us’?” Will asked. He looked over to Deanna, realizing she wasn’t participating. 

“Deanna?” He asked, realizing what she was trying to do.

“What? I’m trying to get a reading, I don’t want to be making rude or false assumptions.” Deanna replied. 

“Isn’t that just a little rude? Trying to pry into someone’s mind?” Will asked with a smile on his face. 

“It’s better that we know the truth, than go in with wild assumptions, right?” Deanna justified. She winced, trying to get a good reading but wasn’t sensing anything other than a wall.

“Well, he’s either well trained in the arts of guarding his mind, or he doesn’t have a mind.” Deanna deadpanned. 

 

**Runabout Alpha:**

 

“Computer: Start audio log:” Worf said, while sitting in the cockpit of the runabout Alpha. “Deanna Troi has suggested that I start recording my thoughts and… emotions somewhere. She said this will prevent other outbursts from happening again.

“I have decided to take a vacation away from my work and life as to… listen to Deanna’s advice. So I have decided to make a list of things. 

  1. Earth Needs more Klingon Opera.
  2. Tribbles should be removed from the alpha quadrant. 
  3. Humans do not make good B’rq players. 
  4. I do not trust Q. 
  5. I think that the Klingon empire is on it’s way to corruption. 
  6. I wish to be a police officer again.   
  7. Jean-Luc Picard is an honorable man.
  8. Tasha Yar makes a very good B’rq player. 
  9. I wanted to go into Starfleet.
  10. Data is a good friend.” 



  
  
  


**Three Days Ago:**

 

“Welcome to the room you will be staying in, Mr. LaForge,” Data said in a fancy accent. He had Geordi in his arms, carrying him bridal style to the bed that Data had to replicate. They would be sharing the bed in the back of the runabout. They were on their way to watch the birth of a star. They had three days until they got there. This was by choice, though, they took their time so they could have these three extra days. If they wanted to they could get there in half a days travel. But what’s the point of a honeymoon, if not to waste your time with your new husband? 

“Why, thank you, Mr. LaForge.” Geordi replied. His arms draped around Data’s neck, his wedding band shining in the light. Data carried him to the bed, before setting him down. He sat on the bed, laid back against the pillows, holding his arms out for Geordi to join. Geordi walked over to him and laid across him, Data’s arms surround him. They laid together, Geordi’s head on Data’s shoulder. 

“I love you.” Geordi sighs contentedly. 

“I love you, too.” Data replies again. He rested a beat before opening his mouth, “I can not believe that of all the people I could have met, of all of the people in this world that could have taken your position over you that it was you. I can not believe that I found you.” His right arm supported Geordi, his left wrapped around him in a possessive nature. 

“I can’t believe I actually worked up the courage to ask you out.” Geordi replied with a small chuckle. 

They sat in silence for seconds. The silence was pleasant, comfortable, and soon it went from seconds to minutes. They sat there and hugged each other. Their unrelenting embrace was enough to communicate everything they felt, everything they thought.

After some time of relaxed silence, for no apparent reason, Geordi’s face broke into a small sheepish grin.

“Geordi?” Data asked.

“Yes, Data?” Geordi replied, sitting up to face Data. He looked perplexed, at Data’s sudden mood change. Data sat up as well. 

“You demeanor changed rapidly. I am worried, do you not want to continue the ‘cuddling’.” A slight chuckle escaped Geordi when he heard Data say ‘cuddling’. 

“Stop worrying.” Geordi replied with a smile, his hand resting on Data’s shoulder, slowly trailing to his neck, “It’s nothing, if you want to keep cuddling, we can.”

“What did you have in mind?” Data asked, curious at his husbands idea.

**Present Time:**

 

Q and Jean-Luc walked in the park, the same park from three nights ago. That night was a big night, Data and Geordi were finally married. And well, Q and Jean-Luc were finally open about their thoughts. Their feelings. 

It was day time, a light breeze blew through the area. It was peaceful. However they weren’t showing their affection, they wanted to wait. It was too soon, wasn’t it? It was Geordi and Data’s time, it would be rude to take away from them, at least that is what Jean-Luc thought. 

“How long do you think we should wait?” Q asked, seemingly reading Jean-Luc’s mind.

“Stop doing that.” 

“Doing what?” Q asked. 

“Reading my mind,” Jean-Luc said, “I was just thinking about it.”

“That just shows how well we’re in sync, doesn’t it?” Q replied with a sly observing smile. Jean-Luc smiled slightly, in agreement.

“Well, before we decide what there is too share, we need to make sure there  _ is _ something to share.” 

Q stopped walking, “What do you mean?” He was disheartened. 

“Do we actually feel those things? Or were we caught up in the moment? Do we feel comfortable being in a relationship right now? Or should we wait? Would you be able to cope, as this would be your first relationship? Or would you not be able to adapt to such a drastic change?” They had stopped walking. 

“For you I’d make sure I was ready.” Q replied quickly. Jean-Luc contemplated his next words carefully. He knew how he felt about Q, that much was obvious, but what wasn’t obvious was how Q felt.  

“But your word on this subject doesn’t mean a thing, you don’t know yourself. You don’t what it’s like to be in a committed relationship, Q. You don’t know how you could handle it.” 

“It’ll be an adventure,” Q said, pausing a beat, “For both of us.” He grabbed Jean-Luc’s hands.

“That’s not the point, Q.” 

 

**Earlier in the Day:**

 

“If it’s such a big deal can’t we bring over a housewarming gift, or something and try to get to know them?” Deanna said after some berating from Will.

“That would be creepy,” Beverly replied.

“Why?”

“Think about it, who ever it is  _ just _ arrived, they  _ just  _ started unpacking. If we had a housewarming gift ready so early don’t you think it may just come off as strange?” 

“No, if we bring them food or something. It’s like we just noticed and wanted to bring over some good food.” Will tried to reason.

“I don’t know…” Beverly’s voice started to fade away. However neither Will nor Deanna were going to change their mind soon. 

“Do we still have the pie?” Deanna asked. 

“I’ll go check,” Will replies with a smile, running to the kitchen to check. 

“Deanna,” Beverly said, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“Don’t worry about it. Everything will be alright and this probably be a funny story we all look back on and laugh about.”

“For a counselor, you’re not give very good advice on this.” Beverly replied with a sly smile. 

“Well, sometimes I need to make the wrong decision so I can tell others the right one,”  Deanna replied back, she offered Beverly a hand, which she took to help herself up. 

Will ran back in an uneaten pie in hand, “Let’s do this.” 

 

**Runabout Alpha:**

 

“69) Klingon Poetry is the best thing in the world.”

70)-”

The whirring sound of a transporter filled the room. Worf jumped to his feet and prepared himself for a fight. However, he was in no way prepared for what he saw. In front of him a tall Klingon woman and a little Klingon boy appeared. The woman was K'Ehleyr, an old flame of his and unbeknownst to Worf, that little boy was his son.

“K'Ehleyr?” Worf asked, “What are you doing here?” 

“It’s a long story. The short story is for another time,” She rose her eyebrows and tilted her head towards the little boy, “Maybe we can talk about it when Alexander isn’t in the room?” She said with a small rushed smile. 

 

**Two Days Ago:**

 

Geordi woke up, Data’s arms around him. Data had one around around his stomach and the other ander his neck and over his chest. Their clothes were discarded for the activity of the night before, and they sat long forgotten next to the bed. Data’s head rested in the crook of Geordi’s neck. 

Geordi let out a silent yawn, restraining his movement as to not wake the his husband from slumber. He loved the little moments like these. Spooning in the morning, where Data was still sleeping and he was awake. There was something so peaceful about Data’s protective embrace. Something so sweet, the care he had for Geordi was so pure. Geordi wouldn’t miss these moments for the ability to see. 

But as time progressed his hunger grew and it soon became inevitable, he had to get up and leave. He tried to gently break free from Data, but the more he pulled away from him the tighter Data’s embrace got. 

“Do not leave, Geordi,” Data said in a sweet mumbly tone. 

“Look who’s awake,” Geordi replied, giving up and smiling.

“I have been awake for quite some time now,” Data replied, his face still resting in the crook of Geordi’s neck. 

“Of course,” Geordi sighed sightly. He tried to move again. 

“You are not moving away from me, Geordi.” Data replied once more. 

“What if I made you a nice tasty breakfast?”

Data seemed to think for sometime, whether he was actually pondering the offer of if he was just trying to mimic human behavior was something that Geordi would never know. Data’s arms went slack. Letting Geordi go and make breakfast. 

“What is the estimated time of arrival?” Data called as he got up and got dressed. Geordi had already put on a tee-shirt and walked into the lounge, already replicating the ingredients for an eggs and bacon breakfast. 

“We have two more full days,” Geordi replied as he started cooking the eggs over a replicated skillet. 

 

**Present Time:**

 

“Then what’s the point?” Q asked. 

“You feel something. Whether that’s love or infatuation you have no way of knowing.”

“What about what you are feeling? Is that love or infatuation?” Q asked. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jean-Luc replied dismissively. The park had started to grow darker, it was later in the evening. 

“You’re right, it’s all about me isn’t it?” Q said, turning away from him. His back to Q, his face took an upward tilt. 

“Q,” Jean-Luc said. Q didn’t respond. He stayed still, his back facing Jean-Luc. 

“You wound me, Mon Amie,” His voice was soft. He turned and walked away. 

“Q!” 

 

Q wandered deeper into the park. Following winding pathways, trees grown and tall next to him. He didn’t know what to do. Sure, he would admit to himself that Jean-Luc made a good point. But only in the deep recesses of his mind. Never out loud. The minute he voiced the that confession the minute it seemed that it doomed their relationship. He he didn’t know if it was infatuation or love but either way he knew that whatever he felt was too strong. And he couldn’t just stay there, listening to Jean-Luc go on and on about how their relationship may or may not be there. 

 

Jean-Luc lost sight of Q after some time. He didn’t know where he was, but one thing was clear: he wanted to find him. He couldn’t stand the fact that they were fighting. He couldn’t stand it. He knew his feelings. He knew how strongly he felt the love for Q. But he didn’t want to risk putting himself out there when he didn’t know if Q could actually reciprocate his feelings. On one hand he desperately wanted this, wanted to be open, if only to Q, about his feelings for him. But on the other hand why put my heart on the line for something unstable as that? He thought. 

His musings came to a stop. They stopped when Jean-Luc saw Q standing under the moon on a bridge. 

“Q,” Jean-Luc said. The first part of himself won over, as Q turned to face him. Jean-Luc walked up to Q, placed a gentle hand on the back of Q’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 

**Runabout Alpha:**

K’Ehleyr took Alexander to the lounge of the runabout, replicating him a piece of paper and a pencil before leaving the room to speak with Worf. 

“Hello, Worf,” K’Ehleyr said when they were both alone in the cockpit. Her arms were crossed. 

“K'Ehleyr,” He replied tightly. 

“I need you to watch of Alexander.” 

“Why?” Worf asked.

“Duras. He wants my head on a silver platter.”

“Why?” 

“I was looking around in some sealed off logs on the Khitomer Massacre and his name was written all over it.” 

“What part of being a diplomat means snooping through old logs?” 

“The part when your son came up.” 

“My son?” 

“Alexander.”

 

**Earlier in the Day:**

They gathered around the new neighbors door, Will had the pie in hand. They had decided to act as completely different people than themselves, Will had said something about how it was a tradition where he went to college. Will was going to act as a bar owner that got kicked out of his past town for mysterious reasons, Deanna was trader back for vacation and Beverly was a writer. 

“Ready?” Will asked. The others nodded to what he said and smiled. He brought his knuckles down on the door. 

Quickly after knocking on the door a man, more accurately a Vulcan answered the door. 

“Good afternoon,” Deanna greeted. She looked back to the others, they all were obviously not expecting a Vulcan. Will gave a slight head tilt, indicating to continue on. 

“Hello.” The Vulcan said stoically. He was, as one would guess, tall and had the trademark Vulcan haircut. His eyes were set wide apart and his skin had a green tint to it. 

“I’m Thomas and ya are?” Will asked 

“Sarik,” Sarik replied.

“Nice to meet ya, Savik” Will said, slightly accenting his words, he extended out his hand to Sarik. He eyed the hand suspiciously before hesitantly shaking his hand. 

“Well,” Deanna said in turn, her head angled slightly high, “I’m T’Pal.” 

“That is your name?” Sarik asked skeptically, noticing that it was Vulcan. 

“Is that important?” Deanna replied, a sly smile crossing her face. Sarik opened his mouth to add more to Deanna’s last comment but it feel short when Beverly started talking. 

“Sarik? Hm, what a lovely name, do you mind if I use it?” Beverly asked. 

“What for?” Sarik asked, turning to face her. 

“Well, naming characters is the hardest thing about being a writer.” Beverly replies. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled onto it. Making it look like she had written something. 

“You are a writer.” Sarik noted. 

“Yes, sir, Beth Noblely is the name, writing’s the game.” She said. 

“Poetry as well?” Deanna asked.

“Why yes, I do dabble in poetry, T’Pal,” Beverly replied. They shared a quick, friendly and discreet smile before the moment drifted off to silence. 

“Would you like some apple pie?” Will asked, “Think of it as a housewarming gift.” He held up the pie a little higher as to bring attention to it. 

“Housewarming? That would be illogical, apple pie will not significantly change the temperature of my new house.” Sarik replied. Deanna sighed, a flat line stretching across her face. 

“The term means a gift to show welcoming to a new home.” Beverly said, “I wrote a novel once based around a murder at a housewarming party.” She added on as an anecdote.

Sarik raised an eyebrow before begrudgingly inviting the trio in. 

 

**Even More Earlier In That Day:**

 

Data woke up and quietly left bed, while Geordi was still asleep. He walked to the lounge of the runabout and opened a cooler which contained all natural ingredients for ham sandwiches, an assortment of fruit and the ingredients for s’mores. He started right away at making the ham sandwiches to Geordi’s preferences. He then put the assorted fruit into a small container and set the s’mores objects aside as well. He then replicated a picnic basket along with a checkered blanket. He folded the blanket and placed it in the basket. He placed the objects for S’mores in first, then the fruits and lastly the sandwiches. He hid the picnic basket.  

Next he prepared something he had waited to use for this very special moment. The device was something of his design. But it was to be used when it was time for the birth of the star. He set in next to the picnic basket before heading back to bed with Geordi. 

 

They had finally arrived at the location, they were a safe distance away from where the star would be born, but we're close enough to see it in all its glory. 

“Follow me,” Data said. Geordi smiled widely and grabbed Data’s hand. Data led them to the lounge of the runabout, sitting him down in front of a large screen. The screen that they would be able to see the star out. 

“I have estimated that we have exactly ten minutes before the star is born. So within that time I would like to show you something I have been working on.” Data said. Geordi smiled brightly.

“Let’s see it.” Geordi said. Data walked to the back of the room and pulled out a handful of wires. He walked back to where Geordi was sitting, he pulled off the opening port in the back of his head and plugged in two wires. 

“Please take off your Visor, Geordi,” Data instructed. Without a word Geordi complied pulling off his Visor he carefully set it on the table he sat next to. Data walked up to Geordi with two small wires. He attached them to the implants on the sides of his head. Data then reached down and moved and fumbled with three or four wires. 

Data heard a tiny gasp. Geordi’s hand lifted from his side to cover his mouth in complete and utter shock. 

“Data,” Geordi barely managed. His smile large, “Is this what I think it is?” But the answer wasn’t necessary. He could see. Light flooded his ‘eyes’. More importantly he could see in color, in detail. The way other saw. Data looked around trying to give Geordi a way to experience it all. Data pulled something very small out of his back pocket. It was mirror. He looked in the mirror, showing Geordi what he looked like. 

“You’re so handsome, more than I ever believed,” Geordi whispered slightly. Tears just barely cascading from his eyes and down his cheeks. Data put down the mirror and looked out to space. The star had almost already formed, the last section was just about to happen in front of them. 

The bright whiteness of the star only got brighter as it  sent out shock waves of light. It got bigger and brighter, you could see gases spinning and swirling, dancing along the surface of the new star. It was too amazing to even describe in full glory. 

After the fantastic show ended peaceful silence filled them, before Data turned to Geordi. Geordi raised a hand, his hand moved around shakily, feeling for Data’s neck to pull him into a long kiss. 

“Thank you.” 

 

**Runabout Alpha:**

 

Worf and K’Ehleyr had talked for some time. The topics varying from her current life, to their love life to Alexander.

“One last last question,” Worf said. 

“Hmm?”

“How did you know where to find me?” 

“I talked to ambassador Picard. I know of your strong relationship with him and asked what he thought you’d say. He told me to find you here and that you would accept Alexander.”

They walked into the lounge where Alexander was still drawing. 

“Alexander,” She called. Alexander listened, he got up from the chair and walked over to her, “I have to leave, now. I’m going on a small vacation. This way you will get a chance to meet your father, Worf.” She hand knelt down, leveling out with Alexander. She grabbed Worf’s hand and pulled him so he could get a good look of Alexander for the first time. 

“Goodbye.”

 

**That Night:**

 

Jean-Luc stood next Q, they were staring out at the creek running under the bridge. The water gleamed under the running water.

Q didn’t know how long they had been out there. It must have been some time because the moon had gotten higher in the night sky. He remembered the moment: Jean-Luc had found him, he searched through the forest and finally reached him. He was standing on this bridge. Without a word Jean-Luc walked up to him and kissed him. He pulled apart and said “You’re right… It’ll be an adventure.” He said nothing else before taking his hand and looking out at the creek. 

Jean-Luc knew he did the right thing. He knew that he had made the right decision. He wanted to be with Q and Q wanted to be with him. Being safe with his emotions wasn’t worth the heartache. The moment was like a laminated piece of paper. It’ll be with him forever. Of course it would. The way his heart stopped when he finally found Q. The way impulses took over in a way they never had before. The way the light of the moon shone with brilliance of stars. He could never forget this. 

“How long do we wait to tell them?” Q asked.

 

**The Next Day:**

 

Jean-Luc, Q, Data, Geordi, Beverly, Deanna, Will, Worf and Alexander gathered at the table for a delicious breakfast Jean-Luc had cooked. 

“So,” Deanna started the conversation, “Who are we playing guest to today?” She gestured over to Alexander. 

“This is Alexander. My son.” Worf explains. Every stops. The moment seemed to pause in time.

“Your son?” Deanna asked. 

“Son?” Others chimed in. 

“Do you remember K’Ehleyr?” 

“Oh…” 

“K'Ehleyr?” Q asked. 

“She and Worf had quite a relationship for a while. She was here on Earth working on a project before the Klingon empire pulled her back into their politics.” Jean-Luc explained. 

“Oh.” Q said. 

Deanna, who was sitting next to Alexander, extended a hand to him, “Nice to meet you Alexander, I am Deanna.” She said kindly. He didn’t shake her hand or say anything. Instead he moved over closer to Worf and stayed quiet. 

“Okay.” Deanna murmured, used to that kind of reaction from children. She decided to change topics and looked over to Geordi and Data, “How was your honeymoon?” 

Geordi jumped, metaphorically, wanting to be the first to talk about it, “It was amazing! Data made this device… it connected my visor implants, to his ocular device. I was able to see the real world for the first time.” 

“Data,” Deanna said lightly slapping his arm, “That’s sooooo cute!” She squeals. 

“Data!” Beverly said her hand covering her mouth. 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as a romantic,” Will replied, smile on his face. 

“Neither would I,” Jean-Luc agreed.  

“It is not as good as Klingon love poetry,” Worf says stubbornly, “But it is still good.” The group smiled at Worf’s spin on a compliment. 

“Thank you.” Data said in response to them.

“So, Geordi,” Q asked, “What was it like to see for the first time?” 

“More beautiful than I had dreamed! I never understood the sense of color before. I understand now that I do see in color, but it doesn’t vary as much as I would like. But it is amazing. I can not believe you guys see like that!” The group nodded along to his story. 

“I remember the first time I saw with human eyes..” Q started, seeming a tad nostalgic, “For such an evolved race you are missing many colors in you vision. You know-” Jean-Luc nudged Q with his shoulders, telling him to stop talking. 

“But, that’s enough of our time, how was your guys’ time?” Geordi asked. 

“Well…” Will started, but he dropped the subject looking to Deanna. 

“Wel…” Deanna tried as well, but the words didn’t flow. Everyone looked to three in confusion. 

“Me and Deanna were spying on the new neighbor, trying to figure out who they were. Then Will came in and had the bright idea to roleplay as different people and go over there to meet them. Long story short, he is probably moving. And if he doesn’t move then I have the sneaking suspicion that we shouldn’t show our face over there again.” Beverly explained, her voice taking a serious and slightly annoyed tone. 

Q looked delighted at the mischief, but Jean-Luc couldn’t not have looked more disappointed. 

“What did you guys do while over there?” Q asked, a grin on his face.

“Will decided to say that he could juggle flaming bowling pins.” Beverly replied. A sheepish smile fell across Will’s face. Jean-Luc turned to Will for an explanation. 

“The new neighbor was a Vulcan named Sarik. As we know Vulcan’s are very… straightforward. I didn’t expect him to replicate bowling pins. He did and led us to the back yard. He set them on fire and handed the pins to me. I tried to juggle them and well. One hit him, one broke a window to his house and then the other I caught. When I caught that one I panicked and passed it to Deanna. She panicked and…” Will looked over to Deanna. 

“I threw it up in the air and it hit Sarik in the head.” Deanna explained. 


	8. No Matter The Universe Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they group is up late at night they get a visit from an old flame of Q who wants to wreck their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little less a upbeat and has a more solemn story line. Besides that the plot was too long to put into one chapter (And write it within two weeks) so I've split it up into two parts.

Jean-Luc took his seat between Beverly and Q, a cup of Earl Grey tea in his hand. They had just finished cleaning up from dinner and Worf had taken Alexander upstairs to his room. They had decided that Alexander would take Worf’s bed and that Worf would take the couch. 

“Alexander has finally fallen asleep.” Worf stated as he came down the stairs. He took a seat between Will and Q. 

Will nodded in response to his statement, his head turned to look at Worf. He turned his head back to the rest of the group, “So, poker?” 

“I don’t really like poker,” Q replies, looking across to Will, “It’s only fun if you play with the Continuum’s rules and logic.” Q explains, “No, I was promised a long story sometime ago.” 

“Hm?” Deanna asked. 

“During the first few weeks while I was here I needed help with the oven. Jean-Luc so graciously helped me,” Q explained giving Jean-Luc a near peculiar look, “I asked him how you all came to live together and he said  _ ‘That’s a long story, but one for another time _ .” Q deepened his voice in a perfect imitation of Jean-Luc. 

“Ah, yes,” Jean-Luc replies with a slight nod, “I do remember that.” 

“Do you understand inflation?” Will asked, figuring that was the best place to start this story. 

“Of course I do!” Q says in an arrogant voice, “But, would you mind to… refresh the memory of others here?” He added, his voice didn’t have the same strength as it did before.

Will gave a small skeptical look before opening his mouth, “When the demand is high for objects and goods, companies will increase their cost, making each dollar worth less and less. That is the basics of inflation, anyway.” 

“Right, so money was tight,” Will added on, “So I was fresh out of college, just hired on the fire department, but other than that I had no money and no home. One night at the bar me and a Klingon got incredibly drunk. Well, long story short I thought I could take him so we got into a fight, next thing I knew I was running for my life. He ended up chasing me up five blocks and into the window of this house here.” 

“I had currently lived here with Beverly,” Jean-Luc started, “Because we had been good friends for since college and Tasha because she started a great diner with my friend, Guinan,” Q seemed to don a very skeptical look, having known ‘Guinan’ for some time, “So when Will crashed here I realized that one he needed a home and two there was no way he was going to crash through the living room window and get away it.” Beverly and Will chuckled, seemingly reminiscing, “I invited him to live here and he ended paying for the window after some time.” 

“Well,” Deanna added, deciding to jump into the story, “Me Worf, Data, Geordi and Will had been meeting up every Friday for a good poker game and one by one our apartment rents got too high and Will talked to Jean-Luc and they let us jump over right away.” Deanna ended with a good nod. 

“Yeah,” Geordi smiles, “Jean-Luc, you used to hate poker nights.” 

“What are you talking about ‘used to’?” Will asked, “I’m pretty sure he still does.” He turned to look at Jean-Luc for confirmation. 

“It’s not that I hated poker nights it’s just that I love silence and poker nights were not quiet at all.” Jean-Luc defended, “And they still aren’t quiet.”

“Well you could always come over to my house,” Q offered, catching Jean-Luc’s glance and ignoring the curious glances of the others, “Next poker night, I mean.” 

“That certainly is an option,” Beverly prompted with a look only Jean-Luc could entirely read. 

“Definitely a viable one,” Jean-Luc replied coolly, as if he didn’t pick up the suggestion of romantic intent from Beverly. 

“Why do you not join the game?” Data asked, seeing this as a much more logical answer, missing the point that everyone else was seeing from Q’s offer. 

“I prefer something more quiet, like a book.” 

“But would you not be socializing if you went over to Q’s house?” Worf added in.

“I mean, there are other things for people to do other than socialize when alone in a house.” Will replies, just testing the limits, “Like clean.” He added after a beat and the intense look coming from Jean-Luc. 

After the conversation flatlined Will started shuffling the cards. He figured he rather do something to relieve the awkwardness of the situation, the awkwardness that he made. He went on to play poker, a game which Jean-Luc politely declined. 

 

“You know what’s funny?” Will asked, after some time, “I this close,” He held up his hands, fingers pinching until there was just a tiny sliver left between them, “To not becoming a firefighter. I wanted to go into Starfleet. If I hadn’t chosen firefighter we’d never have met.”

“Yeah,” Jean-Luc says after some time, “Just a month before Tasha, Beverly and I met up to rent this place I was offered a chance to work as the Flight Controller for the USS Stargazer. The only reason I declined it was because Jack had just died and I needed to be here for Beverly.” Jean-Luc’s voice had grown solemn. His right hand held Q’s under the table, their fingers were entwined. Q gave a light reassuring squeeze. 

“I was also given the same opportunity,” Beverly replied, “A year before Q got here they offered me a chance to go work as a nurse on a starship… I said no because of you guys.” 

“I almost became a starfleet engineer,” Data explained. 

“As did I.” Geordi said in response to his husband, “What about you, Worf?” 

“I did almost go into Starfleet, but I also wanted to be on the police force.” Worf added. 

“My mother almost forced me to go into starfleet.” Deanna added, “In fact the only reason I didn’t was to show her she didn’t control me and to show her I am my own person, if she hadn’t have been so forceful about it I probably would’ve went.” 

Everyone looked around the table, back and forth from each person. The strange coincidence of it all was rather large. 

“What if…” Will said, trailing off.

“..we all ended up on the same starship?” Beverly finished, seeing exactly where he was going with it.

“I would’ve been ship’s counselor,” Deanna started, getting very wrapped up in this fantasy world, “Beverly would’ve been the doctor and Jean-Luc would’ve been captain, that much is obvious but-” 

“Wait just a minute, who’s to say I’m not that captain?” Will asked. 

“Will, you are a good friend of mine,” Worf assures, “However, Jean-Luc is the most honorable man I know, he would be captain.” 

Jean-Luc smiled lightly, “Thank you for such a high opinion, Worf.” He looked over to Will, the faintest smile still ghosting over his face. 

“As I was trying to say!” Deanna said after the bickering died down, “Who would Geordi, Data, Will and Worf be?” 

“I would be chief security officer,” Worf says without hesitation. 

“What about tactical?” Deanna suggested.

“I could do two if needed,” Word says very confidently. 

“I imagine you would, but if you had to choose?” Will said, wanting to entertain the fantasy world.

“... Tactical.” Worf said after some contemplation. 

Deanna nodded in agreement, seeming to think over it all in her head, “What about you?” She turned to Will. 

“Well, if I can’t be captain,” He threw a slightly sarcastic glance to Jean-Luc, “Then I would definitely be first officer.” 

“Only the second best for Will Riker,” Beverly quipped. He turned his playful ‘Try me’ look towards her. She only smiled in response. 

“So now the true test is here,” Deanna said swiveling in her seat to face the two married ones, “Who gets chief engineer?” 

“Geordi”//“Me.” Data and Geordi replied in unison. Data was fully aware that Geordi loved him very much but engineering was a very close second. He was also fully aware that Geordi had always wanted to work on a starship. The only reason he didn’t was because he and Data were together when he was offered the job. 

“Well, it looks like we have an agreement there,” Deanna replied, “Now… what would you be doing?” She asks, looking specifically at Data. 

Data looked around, taking this hypothetical very literal, he thought about all the positions on the typical starship, trying to analyze which position would be best for him. After some time he opened his mouth,“You needed an operations officer, do you not?” 

“You just want to be on the bridge, don’t you?” Deanna asked. 

“No. Operation officer is a very important senior staff position that would accommodate my skills while helping the team.” Data replied. 

“Logical.” Q replied.

“We would’ve made one hell of a starfleet crew.” Will says. 

“The best in the fleet,” Jean-Luc agrees. 

“What about me?” Q asked, his hand left Jean-Luc’s to cross his arms. Everyone seemed to contemplate this, how could Q join them? He would’ve been part of the continuum. Silence grew between the friends. 

After time of thinking through it Jean-Luc took a deep breath, thinking he had an answer, “You’d end up on that ship, I’m sure of it. No matter if it were on a ship, as a different species or any other reality you could think of, all of us are going to be together in the end.” His words were slow and meaningful. 

Others chimed in with agreement, not sure exactly how he fit in, but they knew the he must’ve fit in somehow. 

There was a flash of light behind them from the couch area and then an unfamiliar voice rang out, “Quite an interesting thought! No matter the universe you want to be together? Do you want to test that?” The group jumped to their feet, turning to face the sound of the unfamiliar voice. 

“Who are you!” Worf says, he moved to between his family and the intruder. 

“Oh…” Q tsked, “It’s you! Go pester another species.” 

“Hmmm, so this is what you’re doing with your exile?” The woman looked unusual, she was tall and had auburn hair. 

“Who is this?” Jean-Luc asked, his eyes never strayed from the woman but his words were directed to Q. 

“This is another Q from the Q Continuum.” 

“You can call me Lady Q.” She said in response to Q. 

“A friend?” 

“No.” There was contempt in Q’s voice. Time seemed to pause as Q and Lady Q made eye contact. Everyone could easily tell there was a story there. The way her cold eyes locked with Q’s. The way Q’s jaw tensed, the only other time they had seen his so worked up was the day they had been shopping for interview clothes for Q. Even so, now was much worse. 

Jean-Luc desperately wanted to hold his hand, to say in an endearing gesture to say that he was here for him, but he couldn’t. His reasoning being that Lady Q would see it as a sign of vulnerability. He knew that Q despised that more than anything. 

“Why are you here?” Q asked. How much time had passed was a mystery. It felt as if it took him years to ask but at the same time it felt as if no time had passed at all. 

“Why should I tell you?” She smiled a wicked smile, her eyes showing malevolence. Without breaking eye contact with Q she snapped. The house disappeared. Consciousness fled each individual and they all blacked out. 

 

Jean-Luc woke up to the feel of heat and yelling. Sweat poured down his face and all over him. His clothes didn’t feel normal. They had a rougher texture to it, it wasn’t a human product. He reached up and ran the back of his hand over his forehead and to his nose. His nose was ridged, it didn’t have an indent. 

“What…” He whispered, his voice low and hoarse. 

“Was that you, Jean-Luc?” Q asked, his voice was low and hoarse as well. He was laying down, his eyes were still closed but he was still trying to cherish sleep.

“Yes.” Jean-Luc was laying on the ground, his face connecting with hot metal. He moved his hands underneath him and used them to push himself into a sitting position. He looked out, to where he was. The room was metallic and steam and smog rose from nearly everything. Just above them was another level like a balcony. Behind the balcony, on the wall, was a large window. All over the first level were Bajorans. Somewhere chained to others and were told to march, others were walking about freely, some were strewn across on the ground near the wall or in corners. Those laying down were either dead or sleeping but it was hard to tell. 

On the balcony you saw Cardassians in their pointed and silver uniform. They walked and talked as if they ruled the world. Their scaled faces bright with malevolence. They looked down upon the Bajorans as if they were ants. 

Jean-Luc looked over to Q, who was still laying down. The first thing he noticed was Q’s nose: they had the ridges of a Bajoran, not to mention the clothes that were also Bajoran.  

“You’re a Bajoran!” Jean-Luc exclaimed, pointing to his nose. Q opened his eyes, a highly skeptical look all over his face. He sat up slowly before he looked over at Jean-Luc and jumped.

“You might want to look in the mirror, Mon Amie.” Q said, Jean-Luc had the Bajoran nose as well. 

“What is going on?” Jean-Luc asked. 

“Lady Q.” Q added with enunciation the emotion in his voice was clear. Jean-Luc reached out and held Q’s hand in his. They looked at each other, making eye contact. Anger, contempt and sadness in his chocolate eyes. 

“Who is she?” Jean-Luc asked. 

“She’s an old flame. We were married and had a son before she was... instrumental in kicking me out of the continuum.” Q said, shaking his head. He started out across the hallway. 

Jean-Luc opened his mouth to reply but he his words couldn’t begin to help the pain. Insead he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer so Q’s head was resting on his shoulder. 

 

“The hell?” Will asked. His head hurt and he was wearing some weird heavy material. He pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing his head. His hand recoiled in shock. His face felt rough, there was a strange indent in it. He looked down to see the uniform typical of Cardassian on him. 

“What?” He asked. He pushed himself to his feet, one hand rubbed his head because of the strong headache he felt. He was on a balcony, overlooking the promenade of Terok Nor.  He walked up to the railing and looked down. Many Bajorans could be found down there. 

“Oh no.” He thought realizing where he was. 

“Rakar!” A joyous voice welcomed and will felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hm?” He asked, assuming that he was the one being addressed. He turned and came face to face with the most notorious war criminal, Gul Dukat. 

“You ready for tonight?” Dukat asked, he had taken his hand off his shoulder and then leaned against the railing. 

“Tonight?” Will asked, nervous to find out just what Dukat could be so happy about. 

“Tonight? The execution, of course! How much Kanar did you have last night?” Dukat laughed. 

“A little too much.” Will nodded. His memories flooded back to him. Both from home and from this reality. He was an executioner. A Cardassian Executioner. To make matters even more… fun, the people he is supposed to execute are two Bajoran women. One of those women is a red head and the other has head of black curly hair. 

“So you ready to execute some more Bajoran scum?” Dukat asked, with a sneer. 

“Yeah,” Will bit out the words, both excited and disgusted. 

 

Beverly woke to bright lights, a cold metal bed and a headache.

“Where am I?” She murmured. She sat up and her hand reached up to her aching head. She stretched her neck, eyes still closed. She stood up and felt something warm on the floor. She opened her eyes: Deanna lying on the ground. The first thing that Beverly noticed was the Bajoran nose along with a Bajoran earring. 

“What?” She murmured, “Bajoran?” Her thoughts were disjointed, but instinct kicked in. She dropped to her knees and checked for a pulse. She was too distracted by Beverly to notice they were in a holding cell. 

Beverly felt a pulse, but it wasn’t human. Relief and confusion filled her. The pulse was od≥d, slightly slower and it felt stronger. 

“That’s a…” The race she was thinking of was on the tip of her tongue but she just couldn’t place it. She looked up to Deanna’s face and it hit her, “Bajoran heartbeat.” More relief flooded into her, she could tell the heart was stable. 

“Wake up.” She says while lightly shaking Deanna. Deanna shifted slightly, snored a little, but continued on sleeping. 

“Deanna,” Beverly said in a singsong voice. 

“Hmm?” Deanna replied, stirring.

“You need to get up. I don’t know where we are and…” Beverly looked up and finally took notice of her surroundings, realizing they were in a holding cell. 

“Where are we?” She asked, her eyes were still closed. 

“Well…” Beverly replies cynically, she mockingly sweeps her surroundings. “Do you want the truthful answer or the comforting one?” 

“The comforting one.” Deanna answered. She still had her eyes closed. 

“Okay,” Beverly said with a nod, “It looks like we booked a Cardassian hotel.” 

“The truth?” 

“Hell.” Deanna opened her eyes and catching sight of the Bajoran nose on her friend. 

“Your nose…”

“Yours too.” 

Deanna looked around and realized just exactly where they were. A holding cell. 

  
  


Data’s system turned on the first thought to run his neural pathways was “This isn’t Earth.” He stood up and looked took in his surroundings. He was in a huge metallic room. Surrounded by large electrical systems. All over were bajoran workers, engineers. And, most prevalent to him, Geordi was unconsciousness next to him. 

“Geordi!” He said, before getting back on the ground. He pulled the man into his arms. He studied his features and was easily taken aback by his Bajoran nose. His positronic net was suddenly flooded with memories. Memories that were both his but not his at the same time. 

“Terok Nor.” He murmured. 

“Data?” Geordi asked, he regained consciousness, “Where are we?” 

“Terok Nor.”

“That’s the Cardassian space station, right?” Geordi stirred and sat up. 

“Yes.” Geordi’s head rushed, places, voices, things and memories filled up his head. They weren’t his, but at the same time they were. 

 

“Stop sleeping on the job!” Someone sneered at Worf.

Worf opened his eyes to a tall man with a smooth pale skin, hair drawn back and no real nose indent. 

“Who are you?” Worf said. He tried to stand up, but felt too disorientated for that. 

“You must be new.” The man replied coldly. 

“I was just assigned here two weeks ago.” Worf heard himself say. He didn’t know where the information came from, but the other man nodded. 

“I can see that.” He agreed, “I’m Odo. I’m the security chief of this station. And.” Odo added, “I’m your boss.” 

Worf laid a hand across his forehead, expecting to feel his house crest. It wasn’t there instead it was replaced with the spoon-like indent of a Cardassian. He quickly whisked his hand away and looked at it. It had the scales of a Cardassian. 

“I’m a Cardassian!” He murmured, rage and confusion. Odo looked at him with a skeptical look. Before seemingly putting the puzzle pieces together.

“You aren’t to be drinking alcohol on duty.” Odo lectured. Worf felt the rage build up inside, he felt the need to scream at Odo. 

“Yes, sir.” Worf bit out, deciding that was more wise than getting mad in this present situation. Shakily, Worf pushed himself up and instinctively brushed off his uniform.

“I presume you know where you are to patrol.” Odo replied, obviously fed up with him. 

“Yes, sir.” Worf replied. He didn’t consciously know where he was to patrol, but his feet led him as if by a mind of their own, and when Odo didn’t correct him he figured that they were headed in the right direction. 

 

Jean-Luc and Q stood up, feeling woozy and tired. Minutes ago they had memories from this universe appear. That’s when they realized where they were and what was going on. 

“What are we going to do?” Q asked, as they started to make their way through the promenade. 

“I can… remember Beverly, Geordi, Deanna and Data from this universe, except-” 

“They all have different names,” Q finished his sentence. 

“Right. We need to find them.” Jean-Luc. 

“I take it Worf and Will are…” 

“Cardassians.” They gave each other a solemn look before continuing their promenade on the Promenade.

They had nearly reached a bar when they ran into two familiar faces. Geordi and Data. 

“Data! Geordi!” Jean-Luc exclaimed delighted to see others. 

“Oh god,” Geordi said relieved, “I was starting to worry that we were alone.” 

 

Will sighed, staring out of the window into space. He’d seen many people die as a firefighter, he’d saved many people but he wasn’t to ever take lives. He didn’t know how he felt about a counterpart of his being a Cardassian executioner. Not that he could control it or anything. But who knows the repercussions if he didn’t go through with it. What if they traveled back in time and they completely wrecked the the future. What if Dukat executed  _ him _ for not executing others. 

“What am I going to do?” 

 

Beverly and Deanna sat in the holding cell. There was a silence when their memories of this world returned to them. They were part of the Bajoran underground in this universe. Rebels who were trusted with bombing of a war ship that had docked here. They were successful, but they were caught. 

“You don’t think that we’ll actually…” Beverly started the question out bravely, but her confidence faded, she couldn’t say the word. 

“I don’t know.” Deanna says, her gaze met the ground, “I mean we’re talking about someone who’s a Q. I don’t much about the Q but if they’re anything like Q then I’d hope it’s just a game.” 

“Yeah,” Beverly agreed. Silence fell over the two as Beverly’s mind worked fast, “If these new memory serves to be true,” She starts with hope, “Then Jean-Luc, Q, Geordi and Data are still out there. And if they’re fine and in the same situation we are in they’ll try to rescue us…” 

“Let’s hope so.” 

 

“Warak!” Odo calls, summoning Worf by his counterparts name.

“Yes?” Worf said as he marched to up to Odo. 

“Gul Dukat has orders for you.” Odo sneers, “You are to bring the Bajoran woman named Daleeta from the holding cell to him.” 

“Yes, sir.” Worf replies. He sets off on a march to the holding cells. 

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. No Matter the Universe: Part 2

Worf marched away from Odo and into the brig. He turned to face the only containment cell in use. What he saw was far from what he expected. 

“Deanna, Beverly?” Worf asked, dropping the gun he marched with. He walked up to the cell. 

“Who are you?” Deanna asked, not recognising Worf through his race change. She stood up from the bench she sat on and moved up close to the force field. She wasn’t very tall compared to the Cardassian standing across from her, but that didn’t remove her ability to seem very intimidating. 

“It’s Worf.” 

“Worf?” Deanna asked, dropping her hostility, “Is it really you?” Beverly stood up excitedly as well, walking up to the end of the cell next to Deanna. 

“Yes.” 

“Thank god! I was starting to worry we were the only ones here!” Beverly exclaimed in relief, “Do you know where Jean-Luc and the others are? Are the fine?” 

“I do not know where Jean-Luc is or the others.” 

“Come on let us out. We can go find them.” Deanna says hopefully. 

“I can not, I’m on duty and if I leave with you two I will be severely punished. You know how the Cardassians are. Instead, I am here to remove one of you two, which of your… counterparts goes by Daleeta?” 

“Uh… that’s me, why?” Deanna asked, confused.

“Gul Dukat wants to see you.” Worf said, picking up the gun. 

“I’m not going to see that monster!” Deanna replied, her other’s memories of him flooded into her mind. 

“I’m sorry, Deanna, but you’re not given a choice.” He let go of the gun with one hand and with the other he opened the containment field. Deanna’s jaw was tense as she left the cell. She held the memories of her other’s experience with women who were chosen by Dukat. The almost always became collaborators, just so they could live a better life for themselves. They would sell out as if the forgot the horrible atrocities that were happening. It was one thing her other promised herself: She would never sell out, even if it meant a good life for herself.

Worf activated the containment field and paused. 

“I’m sorry that I can not take you with me, Beverly,” Worf replied. 

“It’s alright, I understand. Just,” Beverly paused, “Make sure nothing happens to Deanna.”

“I will.” Worf replied. He started walking.

“I’ll be back soon,” Deanna replied reassuringly before walking after Worf.

Jean-Luc, Q, Data and Geordi were walking the promenade. They were trying to decide just exactly what to do. They’re other’s were in the Bajoran underground along with Deanna and Beverly’s others and it seemed like it was up to them to determine what to do to save them. 

“What the are we going to do?” Jean-Luc asked the group. 

“We need to create a distraction.” Geordi said. 

“What about a medical diversion?” Data asked.

“I could pretend to faint,” Q offered. 

“We’d have to make a huge scene.” Jean-Luc reasoned. 

“Can you act?” Geordi asked him. 

“I’m not sure.” He replied. 

“Then, you should faint, I certain Q can act.” Data replied. 

“Do you know how to stage fall?” Geordi asked. 

“I remember Beverly teaching me at some point…” Jean-Luc answers, “I’m sure I can manage. That’s not important right now, you need to figure out what you’re going to be doing?” 

“We’ll run in and pull them off the stage once Q starts going.” Geordi decides. 

“How? Where will you be waiting?” 

“We will be waiting in the turbolifts.” Data starts, “We need some way for you two to signal to us.”

“You should be able to hear Q,” Geordi replies. 

“Yeah, you’ll be able to hear me,” Q confirms with a smile. 

“We will ride up the turbolift and run to the walk, we will beat through Dukat and his guards and save Beverly and-” Data stopped talking when a guard approached them. 

“Don’t you have work to be doing?!” He asked. 

“Yes. We’re headed there-” Jean-Luc started politely, wanting to make it out of this alive.

“No excuses. Come with me.” The Cardassian said in anger. The four of them exchanged worried glances as they followed the angered guard. 

He led them through the promenade, down a hall and into the living section of the habitat ring and then finally into some empty crew quarters. Once in he sealed the room and turned to the four. 

“Jean-Luc, Q, Data, Geordi! God, you do not know how happy I am to see you!” The Cardassian said, they lucked out, this Cardassian just happened to be Will’s other. 

“Who are you ?” Data asked, he was the first to talk through the confusion of the Cardassian’s knowledge of them. The others were locked in near stupor. 

“It’s Will.” He said, “Apparently my counterpart’s a Cardassian.” 

“Will!” Geordi sighed thankfully. 

“You had us all very concerned,” Jean-Luc explained.  

 

Worf had lead Deanna through the station finally coming to a stop around well guarded quarters. 

“Gul Dukat wants to speak with you, when he is finished with you and if you are sent back out here I will be waiting to escort you to the holding cell.” Worf explains as the two guards open the doors to Gul Dukat’s quarters. 

Deanna nodded to him before walking into the lavishly decorated quarters. The room had paintings all over the place, on each counter and table there were latinum bowls and vases and other objects as well. Besides all this on the wall adjacent to the door was a large seat and in that seat was the Dukat. 

“Daleeta, how are you doing?” Dukat asks, trying to feign some form of fake politeness. 

“I was fine, that is, until you wanted to see me.” Deanna said, her counterpart taking over her personality and her ability to talk. 

“Oh, now now, we’re trying to have a polite conversation.” 

“I don’t want to have a conversation with you.” Deanna replied.

“Fine! I am a very kind, benevolent ruler and I wanted to show you this. But if you aren’t willing to have an open mind then I guess I will just let you die tonight!” Dukat stood, anger rising in his voice.

“If you’re so kind, why the hell is my friend still down in that holding cell and not up here with me? If you’re so kind why are we going to die tonight. If you’re so benevolent my people starving? Why are they dying? If you’re so kind and benevolent why the is there still an occupation?” Deanna said, the anger in her voice matching his. Dukat’s hand swung forward, smacking Deanna across the cheek. Deanna gasped, her hand going up to her cheek. 

“How benevolent,” She bit back. 

“Get out!” He snarled. 

The doors slid open as Deanna walked close. She walked outside the quarters and didn’t even stop to make sure Worf was following. 

Dukat sat back down into his chair. He tapped a button on the arm of the chair, “Rakar!” His communicator patched into Will’s.

Will was speaking with Jean-Luc, Q, Data and Geordi when his communicator went off. He held out his hand to hush them before he started talking with Dukat, “Yes, Dukat?”

“That Bajoran, Daleeta, she’s one of the ones you are to execute tonight.” Dukat paused.

“Yes?” Will urged on. The others were shocked. They didn’t realize that he was the executioner. 

“Tonight, I want her to go last, I want her to watch her friend die first.” 

“Yes, sir.” Will said, his voice was stoic but his stomach had dropped. He was a good actor. When the communication ended he collapsed on to the bed that was behind him. 

“So you’re the executioner?” Q asked. 

“Yeah,” Will replied. He was silent for some time before he spoke up, “I can’t do it.” Geordi walked over to the bed and sat next to Will, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You won’t have to. We’re going to save them.” He said. 

“What did Dukat want?” Beverly asked the second Deanna walked back into the cell. 

“He wanted to make me one of his comfort women.” Deanna sat down and that’s when Beverly realized red mark on her cheek in the faint shape of a hand-shape. 

“What happened?” Beverly asked, moving to sit down besides her. 

“I said no.” Deanna replied. 

 

An hour later and Worf escorted the women to the execution sight. Will had to stop talking with the group and had to report to Dukat. At this time all workers and personnel were required to show up at the promenade to watch the two underground women to be executed. 

“Ready?” Q asked Jean-Luc. 

“Ready.” Jean-Luc said with a shaky stomach. He nodded before turning his attention to the walkway where Worf had marched Deanna and Beverly to. They had their hands cuffed behind their back and their cuffs were attached to posts as to stop them from trying to escape. 

 

Geordi and Data quickly worked against the clock to remove the panel from the turbolift. They had snuck out tools from their jobs and had easily snuck away from the group in the hurry.

“There we go,” Geordi said, pulling off the panel. 

Unbeknownst to them a Cardassian guard caught sight of them and had walked up behind them. He pulled out his Cardassian rifle and stunned the two to bring in for questioning. 

 

Right as Will was handed the rifle Jean-Luc dropped to the floor. 

“Oh my!” Q screamed, “Help! Help! He’s fainted! Hold the execution! Hold the execution! You may have just killed him with shock!” 

Dukat, Will and the others up on the walk paused to see what the hell was going on to cause such a commotion.

Q tripped another person, “Hey look! Another ones fainted! What are we going to do?!” Q kept rambling on waiting to see Data and Geordi come into view, but they never did. 

Dukat just shook his head, “Continue on with the shooting as planned, Rakar.” Riker nodded. He held up the gun, but he didn’t pull the trigger. 

“Go on, shoot.” Dukat said. In one quick move Will turned the gun and shot Dukat, but before Dukat even dropped the two guards up there shot Will in return.

Time paused. And then Lady Q whisked all the of them away. She brought them into space, keeping all but Q unconscious. 

Q floated there. Staring at the other Q floating next to him. He couldn’t think of what to say for a long time. 

“Why?” That was the only word his mind could produce. 

“I granted a wish.” 

“How was that granting a wish?” 

“They wanted to see what it was like in another universe. Typical humans, they were wishing for what they didn’t have and I gave them their wish.” 

“That’s not how the world works.”

“Isn’t it? Do you have the room to lecture me? Do you remember what you used to do for fun? You tortured and killed so many different people just because you were bored. Why is fair for you to lecture me?” 

Q didn’t reply. He couldn’t, Lady Q was right. 

“Don’t let them keep the memories. Get rid of them. Please. They’re going to be scared for too long a time to let them keep these memories.” 

Lady Q thought about the request, making Q wait a little longer than necessary. 

“Fine.” She snapped. 

 

Will dealt out cards to everyone at the table. 

“Q, it’s your turn.” Jean-Luc called out. Q was in the kitchen getting a drink of water. He was the only one who remembered anything about the past 12 hours. He brought sighed and took a sip of his drink, walking to the table. 

“Are you okay?” Jean-Luc asked, seeing the uneasy look on his face.

“I’m fine.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for such a sadder chapter, the next chapter will be lighthearted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked the chapter sorry for the extremely long description of the house. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek Franchise characters nor am I making money from this work. The plot ideas and OC’s are my own, but may be inspired from the franchise or another tv or movie series’ plots or characters.


End file.
